Blue Balls of Christmas
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: The guys of McKinley High are not getting any and definitely not feeling the spirit of Christmas! Slight AU Season 2. Puck/Rachel Finn/Santana Tina/Mike Sam/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Disclaimer: It does not belong to me.**

**Mark Salling: I miss you. It's been 3 long weeks…**

**AN: This is a slightly AU fic for season 2. Finn and Santana are dating. Puck and Rachel are dating. Tina and Mike are together. Sam and Quinn are dating. I write smut. If you don't like that, don't read my stuff. If you're not old enough, don't read it. It's rated M for a reason. **

Puck and the guys went to weight lifting class and started working out. Nobody spoke at first. They all had shit on their minds. Football season was over, and they couldn't let their bodies go to mush. After nearly everyone had barked at everyone else at least once, Finn broke the ice.

"Guys, I'm sorry I'm being such a douche. It's Santana. She stopped having sex with me."

"The fuck, Finn? You can't get laid by Santana, you simply can't get laid."

"Santana and I have fooled around plenty. You know that."

The guys all nodded their agreement but kept their mouths shut. They wanted to hear more.

"She says she wants to have a real relationship with me. Not just a sexual one."

Puck's mouth fell open. "Santana fell in love with you? Dude. How the hell does that keep happening to you?"

Finn frowned. "I know, right? This was supposed to be a fun fling after Rachel… you know. Sorry, Puck. She and I were just a mess together, and I… we were too much. Sorry."

" 'S cool, man." Puck returned.

"So, Santana was supposed to be about having fun… and now this." Finn put his head to his chest and sighed.

"Dude, that sucks." Mike told him.

"Finn, you have to have the record for having girls fall in love with you. Sucks to be you though, because all these girls who love you never want to have sex."

"I know, right? Shit's fucked up." Finn sighed again and pumped some weights with his arms.

Puck was working on his leg muscles. He didn't say anything but kept quiet. He didn't have to. The whole freakin' world knew he wasn't getting any, and he worked out as much as he could these days, just to use up some of this extra energy he had.

Mike was doing pull ups on the bar.

"Tina stopped putting out for me too because her dad walked in on us last week and threw a conniption! Her mom told her she has to go on the pill, and we hardly ever have any alone time now." The last part was said with such a whine his voice actually raised a few octaves.

The guys all grunted their support and understanding. They kept working out for a while.

Artie complained, "At least you guys have all had it and lost it. I never even had it."

"Not sure that's worse, Artie." Puck threw at him. "It's kind of like finding out there's no Santa Claus. You were better off not knowing."

The guys chuckled at Puck's analogy. Sam didn't. Sam just kept working out because he had not and knew he would not get any off Quinn. She was scared straight, she said.

As the class was ending and they had all cleaned up, Puck said to them, "I guess that's our theme, the Glee Club's theme, at least for the guys. Blue balls. We all have them. It's gonna be a blue Christmas." They laughed at his joke and filed to the hallway for their next classes.

Puck went straight to Rachel's locker.

"Hey, babe," he said to her.

She smiled at him. "Hey, how was weight lifting?"

He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him back lightly, but he grazed her breasts on the lean in, and she pushed him away slightly.

"Noah, try to be appropriate at school," she admonished.

" 'Z that mean I can be _inappropriate_ after school?" he smirked.

She grinned at his cleverness and coyly replied, "Maybe."

Puck's jaw dropped, and his dick went semi-mast just thinking of the possibilities.

"You're a fucking tease, babe." He pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Maybe."

She went to class and he went to the nurse's office for his "headache" to go away.

***************** after school **************************************

Mr. Schue announced they would be doing a short holiday concert at the Senior Citizens' Center, and asked for suggestions for songs.

Puck looked at the other guys and when they all started laughing he suggested that just the guys sing "Blue Christmas".

"Really, Puck? I gotta say, I wasn't expecting that from you, but okay. Are you guys all good with that?"

They all agreed and smirked through the rest of the meeting. Kurt didn't know, but they told him they'd fill him in later.

"Shit, if Mr. Schue knew why we chose it, he'd be singing with us!" Puck said. "It's like we're fucking singing to our sex lives."

After Glee Puck and Rachel picked up his little sister from daycare and drove back to his house. He got her settled in front of the TV while Rachel started the pasta and sauce for dinner. She put the garlic bread in the oven, got out a jar of applesauce, and tossed a salad. Puck came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. He turned her around so he could get a real kiss and worked his mouth up and down the side of her neck. She shivered with excitement, and he put his arms around her to pull her body tightly into his. She always seemed to gel up against him right where he wanted her to… and yet didn't want her to.

"Damn, babe. Let's go up to my room for more of this."

"Noah, we're in the middle of making dinner, and Jenna is 20 feet away!"

He looked at the couch. Jenna was completely oblivious to them. She liked Rachel a lot, but her favorite show was on.

" 'S all good, babe. We turn the stove down, go have some fun, and come back. It's all good."

She smiled at him, and then she pulled something new out. She rubbed her hand across the front of his jeans in a subtle, quick gesture that made it seem like an accident.

"The eff was that?" he groaned.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." She grinned mischievously.

"The eff it slipped. You are such a tease. Just remember, two can play that game."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a little worried. He smirked back at her and got the milk out for dinner. He grabbed Rachel a bottle of water.

After dinner, they left the dishes, went through spelling words with Jenna and read with her for at least two boring stories. Puck did do the spelling words, but he left Rachel to do the stories while he played around on his guitar. When Jenna was tucked into bed, surprisingly early, to read more on her own, Rachel joined him in his room. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend.

He was working on "Blue Christmas".

"Why did you pick that song?"

Puck smiled but just shook his head. "It just came up as a cool song in weight lifting."

She looked at him, and threw herself on the bed. "Wanna make out?" she asked.

He set his guitar down carefully and pushed her down flat on the bed as he put his body between her knees and one hand along her cheek to start kissing her tenderly. He worked his mouth across her lips, tongue searching. When she warmed to his kisses, he increased the pressure of his mouth and moved a hand along the outside of her shirt to feel her tits. His dick was already hard, and he ground in to her. She moaned a little, and he pushed again. He pulled his lips to her neck and kissed his way up to her ear. Then he found her rapidly beating pulse at her throat and kissed his way up to the other side. Her hands were pulling him to her. They caressed the smooth skin of his biceps and down to his sides. He was completely hard everywhere, and she couldn't touch him fast enough.

His mouth moved back to hers. Her lips were swollen, more full than normal, and they yielded quickly to his pressure. He pushed against her again and let his lips travel to her neck. He sucked in gently and she whimpered. His dick was so hard, and he could feel her clit through the thin fabric of her panties. His jeans were in the way, but he could feel the throbbing bundle of nerves. Plus, she had soaked through her panties, and he was as hot about this as their kissing. He wanted to comment on it, but he was afraid she was too skittish for that.

He moved a hand to her knee and started running it along the inside of her thigh. She pushed it away.

"Rach, please," he begged. He fucking begged her, but she sat up and pushed him away anyway.

"Noah, no, not with Jenna just down the hall. It's inappropriate. Besides, my dad is picking me up in ten minutes."

He scowled. Ten minutes was not enough time for what he wanted, but he would take whatever he could get.

"Not everything, Rach. Just let me use my fingers. You'll love it." He leaned in close to her and kissed her neck just behind her ear. "You're already soaked."

She blushed furiously and sat up to straighten her clothes.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe." He pulled her onto his lap again and kissed her cheek. " 'S fucking hot! I love to feel how hot you are for me. I want to feel it more. Please."

She buried her face in his shoulder, and he kissed her cheek again. While she was there, he let his hand wander to the inside of her thigh. Those skirts were damn perfect for what he wanted to do. He hooked a finger under her panties and lightly outlined her lips. She shook a little, and he pushed a finger into her opening, just barely. Damn. She was so tight. His finger wasn't even in up to the first knuckle, but she was writhing on his digit. He used his thumb to graze her clit and started to kiss her again. She was whimpering, and he needed to drown out the noise so Jenna didn't come wandering in.

She raised herself in his lap a little, so he could push his finger into her more. He could barely wiggle it around her tight little pussy. Damn. She was such a virgin. He needed to remember this.

He grazed her clit again with his other hand and she raised her hips and lowered them to get his finger all the way in.

"Noah. Oh, God. That feels so fucking great. Oh. Oh. Oh."

He smirked. His girl never said the f-word. 'S fucking hot.

He pressed his thumb on her clit and worked his finger inside her to seek out the g-spot inside. He knew when he found it because she ground down onto him harder and started spasming around his finger.

"Noah. Noah. Oh, God. Oh, God. Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah. Oh, fuck, Noah. Noah."

She sank back down on him, boneless.

"Baby, 's fucking hot when you whip out the mature vocabulary. Now I know your true soul."

"What?" she asked, shakily.

"You know, they say when you orgasm, you bare your soul and that's the only time you're really you."  
"I hardly think I'm someone of such limited vocabulary."

"Babe, I didn't mean it bad. I just meant you're more badass than you let on."

She got up to go to the bathroom and straighten up. He wiped his finger on the sheet of his bed and looked at the rock-hard erection straining in his jeans. Blue balls again. He sighed.

She returned to his room to barely kiss him goodbye, and left. "Noah, thanks for taking care of me. I'll return the favor sometime."

His head swung up at that comment. She would? "When?"

She just smiled and closed the door behind her. Shit. Fucking blue balls. He took down his jeans and pulled his dick out to relive the last 10 minutes. The hand he imagined was much smaller wrapped around his cock, but the one that worked it knew just what to do. When he was done, he cleaned up and was quick to grab his phone as an incoming text came in from Rachel.

**RB* My dads keep asking me why I'm smiling so much. What should I tell them?**

**Puck Tell them your boyfriend's a badass stud who can't help but satisfy you any way he can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee Disclaimer: If it were mine, I'd be a whole lot wealthier and Mark Salling would be half-naked in every episode.**

**Mark Salling: PLEASE take Playgirl's offer seriously… please… please… please!**

**Author's Note: I have to be honest that I was disappointed more people didn't review. I do love them, so consider it… please! On a positive note, I was THRILLED with the ALERTS and FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

****************** Story will start ***********************************

Puck showered and got ready for his date with Rachel the next night. He worked things out in the shower so he didn't pull a Finn Hudson, but he was stoked for their date. He had wanted to get her alone again, but her dads were going to actually be home tonight and so was his mom. They were going with the other Gleeks to Chang's house to watch movies and crap. His parents would be around but give them some privacy. Puck figured he would just need a blanket, and he could pull Rachel into his lap, and let his fingers wander up her skirt again.

When he got to her house, her dad answered the door, and he chatted with him while waiting for her to come downstairs. She was never on time. Never. He sat on the couch and waited until he finally heard footsteps on the stairs. He stood up and walked back toward the front door. His mouth dropped open when she came into view.

"You're wearing jeans!" he said.

"Very observant, Noah," she teased, smiling at him. "Sorry I'm running a little late. Santana called as I was getting out of the shower and it slowed me up a little.

"Santana?" he questioned. That was odd. She and Santana were not friends.

"Yes, I've been helping her with some issues with Finn. She is quite serious about him."

Puck's mouth dropped open. Was Rachel behind Finn's dry spell? If Finn found out he would be even more angry. Was Santana behind Rachel's jeans? If Puck found out she was, he would be even angrier.

She said goodbye to her fathers and grabbed a jacket. They left and headed over to Chang's in Puck's truck.

"So, babe, what exactly did you and Santana talk about?"

"Oh, just girl stuff. Relationships. Finn. Nothing important." She returned evasively.

Puck set his jaw contemplatively. He reached for her hand as he drove, and she smiled up at him. He held her hand down by her knee, and used the other to drive. She chatted away for the ten-minute drive, and he inserted the appropriate responses. They got to the Changs' and Puck said hello to Mike's parents politely before taking Rachel down to the basement. Artie was not coming tonight, so they would not need to carry his wheelchair down. He had a family thing out-of-town this weekend.

The guys, Mike and Sam, were set up playing video games, so Puck joined them. The girls were sitting near the bar area talking. Tina and Quinn were chatting with Rachel. Finn and Santana weren't here yet. It looked like Mercedes and Kurt had bowed out, calling it a "couples" thing. They got drinks and snacks were passed around. Puck was into some video game, Rachel noted. Finn and Santana came down the steps about 15 minutes later. Finn's mouth set in a straight line of frustration. Santana, too, seemed distant, not meeting anyone's gaze and mouth curled up in a forced smile.

"Santana, good to see you," Rachel hugged her, and Santana met her gaze momentarily.

"Nice jeans, Berry. You should wear them more often. You look hot."

Puck's ears perked up at that across the room. "No, she should not. Her skirts are hot so I can see her awesome legs."

Rachel smiled. Santana returned her smile. They walked over to where the guys were and said it was time to start the movies.

Mike put in "The Hangover", hoping to loosen Tina and the other girls up. It worked. Although they had all already seen it, they were laughing and starting the lines before they were said in the movie. Puck sat in a chair, with Rachel on the floor in front of him, between his legs. He rubbed her shoulders, and pulled her up onto his lap halfway through the movie. He kept things light, but he kissed her neck occasionally, or turned her around for a sweet kiss on the lips.

After the first movie, they made more popcorn, refreshed drinks and took a bathroom break. Mike went upstairs to check in with his parents so they wouldn't come down. When he came downstairs again, he nodded almost imperceptibly to Puck. Puck grinned. Chang's parents would be sound asleep in 20 minutes.

Chang started the next movie, a cheesy horror flick. Puck pulled Rachel up on his lap and grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair.

" 'S cold, babe," he told her, wrapping the blanket over both of them. She cuddled back into him, and he wished she was wearing a skirt. The other couples had grabbed blankets too, and he was pretty sure Chang was already to 2nd base. Finn and Santana looked like they were still feuding a little, but they had a blanket over them. Sam and Quinn were awkwardly perched on the loveseat, holding hands.

Pretty soon, things had definitely developed for Mike and Tina. He took her into the spare bedroom at the other end of the basement. Puck was happy for his bro, Mike, but he wished it was him getting some.

Puck planted a kiss on Rachel's neck and watched her shiver slightly. When she turned her face into his shoulder at a gruesome scene, he used it to seek her mouth out for a deep, passionate kiss. She let his lips cover her face and return to her own, seeking a harder, firmer kiss. His tongue ran along hers and his hand stroked her cheek tenderly. She pushed up to get a better angle, and put her knees on either side of his legs. His body responded to her nearness as usual. His erection pushed against the front of his jeans. He knew she felt it when she ground down onto him a little.

He continued to kiss her hard, moving his lips over her neck, kissing, sucking, and blowing on her neck and the back of her ear. He kissed her mouth again hard, pushing for more. She kissed back hard, and this time it was her tongue in his mouth, seeking his.

He ran his hand under her shirt, reaching up to touch her breasts through her bra. When she didn't protest, he went under her bra to stroke her nipples. She ground tighter against his lap, causing his raging erection to get even harder. He stroked her nipples and continued kissing her. He took a look around the room and saw that all the couples were more involved in making out than watching the movie. He ducked his head under the blanket and took a nipple in his mouth. Rachel squeaked, but he kept laving her nipple with his tongue. He used his thumb to rub it as well, and then worked the other nipple. She was rocking slightly in his lap, completely enraptured with his mouth on her breasts. He kissed his way along her neck and continued to rub her nipples, pinching lightly and molding her breasts with his hands.

"Rach, you wanna get out of here, go for a drive?" he whispered.

"No, no. We have to stop." She said it, but he felt her grind down on him still.

Finn and Santana were rolling around on the floor. They were completely clothed, but their hands were roaming everywhere. Sam and Quinn were standing up to leave, deciding that being around so many couples in the throes of various levels of passion was too much. Quinn was determined not to be a slave to her hormones again, and she had been very upfront with Sam about this.

Puck went back to kissing Rachel again. He continued to stroke her tits while they made out. She was into it, and he wished he could take her shirt and bra all the way off. It wouldn't take much more of her grinding, and he'd be making a trip to the bathroom to take care of business anyway.

She moaned quietly, and that about sent him over the edge. He pulled her head into his shoulder, and tried to get her off his lap. She didn't like losing her position.

"Babe," he whispered. "I need a little break from you right there."

Her hand immediately went to the front of his pants. "Oh, is it painful?"

Fuck yeah, it was painful. Where the hell had she been during the required sex ed classes? Even he had not missed a single one of those.

"Um, yeah."

Then she did the thing he'd been waiting for. She tugged at the snap and pulled until his fly gave way. She reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his hard length. She stroked his dick lightly with her fist. She stroked again with her fist, and kissed the side of his neck.

Damn his luck. She finally had her hand wrapped around his dick, and he was in the same room as Finn and Santana.

"Stop, Rach," he said, pushing her hands away.

She looked hurt. He kissed her mouth hard, his tongue pressing for more. He murmered quietly against her ear, "I can't take any more, babe. I don't want to make a mess on Chang's blanket."

That helped her. She smiled, a bit proud. He tucked his junk back in his jeans and headed to the bathroom for some relief. He passed the bedroom on his way to the bathroom and heard Tina crying out. At least someone was getting some, the non-solo kind.

Puck stroked himself to relief in the bathroom, wishing it was the small fist that had touched him earlier. Wishing he had Rachel's hot body writhing beneath him so he could enter her. Thoughts of Rachel drifted him through the event, and he cleaned up as best he could.

When he returned, the movie was off, and the lights were on. Santana had very little make-up left on her face, Finn having kissed it off during their make-out session. Rachel sat under the blanket, her knees tucked under her chin.

"Feel better?" smirked Santana.

He just shot a glare her way. Finn shrugged and headed to the bathroom himself.

"Let's go, babe." He said to Rachel, pulling her up with one hand.

"We should probably clean up a little."

"Nah. Chang's family considers that rude." That was a lie, but he figured Rachel didn't know them or any other Chinese family well enough to question it.

He drove her back to her house and kissed her goodbye in his truck.

"I'm sorry you were in such discomfort tonight."

" 'Sokay. You're worth it."

She grinned at him when he said that. "So, maybe I can help you more next time."

Shit. She wanted to…

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"I mean, you did it for me the other night."

He nodded. "And I wanted to again, but someone wore jeans."

She smiled. "Santana suggested I keep you guessing."

He fucking knew it. "Do me a favor, babe. Leave Santana out of this relationship."

She smiled and hopped out of the car. He headed home. Maybe it wouldn't be such a fucking blue Christmas after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee Disclaimer: 'S not mine, never has been, never will be.**

**Mark Salling: SO excited to be seeing you again on Tuesday FINALLY!**

**AN: THANK YOU to my readers and especially those of you who have reviewed! I SO appreciate feedback so I know what's working and what isn't! THANKS! I'm trying to grow as a writer here! Thank you to the huge response of favoriters for me as an author and the story as well! Thank you to those of you who have alerted this story and me too.**

************************* story will start *****************************

Puck didn't get to see Rachel the next night. Her dads had a rule about how frequently she could see the same date. They didn't want her to lose focus on her studies and Glee or neglect her other friends. So the next night he hung out with some of his friends from basketball. They got together and practiced at someone's church gym and then they went back to someone's house to hang out.

They good naturedly ribbed Puck about not getting any off the Berry chick, but he just took it in stride. They were all so surprised that he was in his first real relationship, that they kept it pretty low-key. He went over to Steve's house after they played ball for a video game fest and pizza. It wasn't that he was miserable or anything, but he missed seeing Rachel. That totally did not mean that he was whipped. It just meant he had real feelings for Rachel. He was NOT a total pussy. He just liked the girl.

November and December were his least favorite time of year. Nobody's parents went away before the holiday season, so there were fewer real parties. And, the time between football games and basketball games was pretty lame. He didn't mind practice and all, but the games were so much better. Puck was a glory hound and not ashamed to admit it. He needed the adoration of his fans. Right now, nobody adored him, and it sucked balls.

He discreetly sat on the edge of the couch and texted his girl.

**Puck: Miss me yet?**

**RB*: Absolutely**

**Puck: Miss u2**

**RB*: **** CU 2morrow?**

**Puck: Yes. Will call.**

The guys totally busted him calling his girl and let him have it. They demanded details about Berry that Puck did not give. He just smiled and said it wasn't like that and she was his girl.

Sunday morning he helped his mom with stuff around the house and some last minute things in the yard. His mom, sister, and he went out for breakfast and then came home. He went upstairs and worked on a song for Glee and then took a short run. When he came home he showered and called Rachel. His mom and sister were going to visit his grandma. He begged off the visit, telling his mom that he and Rachel were going to study. To be honest, he could probably tell her Rachel Berry was going to stop by to give him head, and she'd give her okay because she LOVED Rachel. It was almost embarrassing to have his mom around her because she made it obvious how much she was planning little Jewish grandbabies. You wouldn't think a woman whose son just had an illegitimate child and had to place that child in adoption would be excited about grandchildren, but if they were given to her via a nice Jewish girl like Rachel Berry, Elise Puckerman was completely okay with it. Freakin' weird, huh.

Rachel came over a few hours after his mom and sister had left. She seemed a little relieved Elise wasn't there too. She was a little creepy how she always talked about Jewish bloodlines and such. He noted that Rachel was wearing a skirt again, now, when it didn't really matter what she wore because nobody was home.

They sat down on the couch, and Noah grabbed his guitar to play a song for her. They were working on some more songs for the holiday program, but he wanted to work on something for her.

He sang softly to her.

**Angel**** In Your Eyes (John Michael Montgomery)**

I watch her lyin' in bed asleep  
And I thank my lucky stars  
For every second she's here with me  
I wanna hold her in my arms  
She is my day  
She is my night  
She is the breath that gives me life

CHORUS  
Sometimes we laugh, sometimes we cry  
Sometimes we fight and we don't know why  
But no matter what she believes in me  
She's the closest thing to Heaven  
I'll ever need  
She'll always be an angel in my eyes

Sometimes I feel her by my side  
Like she's watching over me  
I get a chill runnin' down my spine  
And that's all the proof I need  
That she fills my heart  
She fills my soul  
She is the half that makes me whole

CHORUS

Her eyes were shining a little when he finished. She practically jumped into his lap, and he carefully set is guitar on the coffee table. She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him hard. She let her tongue wander to touch his. She kissed his neck and returned to his lips, running her tongue over them gently before pressing her lips again to his and putting her tongue into his mouth softly. She nibbled a little on his bottom lip and put her knees on either side of his lap. She ground down a little onto him and was thrilled to feel the response of his body. His erection was pressing upward, and he discreetly tucked a hand into his pants to rearrange things.

"Noah," she gasped, barely breaking away from their kiss as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Yes, babe?"

" I think we should go do that stuff we talked about the other night." She kissed him again, to cover her embarrassment at bringing it up.

Fuck yeah, he thought, but he responded with, "You sure, babe?"

"Yes, I wish to experiment with it."

He was SO glad he had taken the time to take care of his needs in the shower. He was not about to ruin the moment tonight and pull a Finn Hudson. He grabbed her up and threw her on his back so he could carry her upstairs. He dumped her on his bed, unceremoniously and pounced between her legs to give her the full frontal make-out exposure. He worked his way under her shirt and started to stroke her nipples as he kissed her. She was tugging at his shirt and he took it completely off so she could play with his nipples and run her hands over his body. He knew how hot it got her when he didn't wear a shirt. He wouldn't wear one to school if he could get away with it. Chicks drool over him without a shirt. He's a fucking stud.

She moaned a little as he lowered his mouth to her nipple and tugged gently with his teeth. Then he used his tongue to soothe it better. When he switched sides and did the same thing to her right breast, she moaned again. He tugged at her top until she took it off and then he undid her bra. She hesitated when she was completely topless, but when he pressed her against his own bare chest in a tight embrace as he kissed her senseless, she decided this was what felt right. It was a little naughty, but it felt so good to have her nipples touch his chest.

When she was starting to writhe again, he reached in front of him to her panties. He stroked her V with his fingers, just outside the panties, in light, tender circles. When her legs started twisting up at the knee and then back down, he decided she was ready for more. He put a finger beneath the crotch of her underwear and stroked her lips gently. He tugged her boy shorts off and flipped her skirt up a little. He figured the skirt helped her with her modestly a little, and it kind of turned him on to keep it there right now. Sure he wanted to have her naked beneath him, but he wasn't sure he could stop with just his fingers then, and so it would have to wait.

He tapped his fingers gently over her clit and made a circular motion again with his fingers, gently touching but not inserting a digit inside her.

"Noah, you're not… you're not…" she gasped as he ran over her clit again, pressing a little harder.

"Mmmmm, babe. You are so sweet and tender. I can't get enough of you."

"Why aren't you doing that thing?"

Again he pressed her clit and she cried out a little, but she wasn't there yet.

"What thing? What do you want, babe? Tell me what you want me to do to you?"

She twisted her head in an agonizing display of need.

"More. I need something IN me. More."

He smiled at her. "Oh, is this what you wanted?"

He inserted a finger inside her and curved it back and forth until he found her rough inner patch. He pressed on the front and back of her clit at the same time until she cried out her release. He continued to stroke his finger inside her, amazed at how tight she was and how much room he would have to make before he could even think about getting his dick in there. When she completely recovered from her orgasm, he added another finger to her. She made a little face when he first inserted it, but she seemed to be enjoying it now.

His breathing was going a little ragged. She felt so good on his fingers. Her breasts were beneath his face so he could alternately lick and suck on them. She was naked except for a skirt in his bed while his mom and sister were gone.

He withdrew his fingers from her body and wiped them on the side of the bed. He went back up on top of her to kiss her and roll her so that she was on top of him. He hoped she wasn't backing out on her offer to take care of him. He was crazy about her and trying really hard not to pressure her too much into having sex with him, but he did have needs. He took care of them frequently on his own, but it would be so much better if she did it.

Once she was on top of him, her controlling side took over and she leaned down to gently bite his nipples and lave them with her tongue just as he had done to hers earlier. Then she stroked the muscles in his shoulders and arms. When she made circular movements toward his abs he felt his dick twitch in response. She rubbed over the front of his jeans, and kissed him deeply. Then she tugged at his fly until it was completely undone.

He pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs completely off and threw his socks in balls across the room. When he lay back down, he tried to breathe normally, but he could barely keep control of himself and was already having to pull stuff out to keep his load at bay.

He concentrated on cartoons. Damn that Betty Boop. He thought of cute little kittens. Damn, randy Tom cats. He thought about his grandma's meatloaf. He thought about Miss Sylvester. Now he was onto something. He thought about her track suits. He thought about the granny panties he was sure she wore underneath them. He thought about her stupid megaphone she was always shouting in.

"Noah, are you okay? You look like I'm hurting you." Rachel said quietly.

"Nope, babe. I'm good. You're amazing. Nothing but amazing."

She reached down and started stroking his dick gently.

He put his hand over her fist as she couldn't get a good grip around it with those tiny hands. He showed her how to increase the pace and firmly grasp it. She was stroking into a steady rhythm. He watched her work it and bounce her own breasts up and down as she worked it, getting close to focus as she worked it.

Her head was just over it, and he tried not to think about what it would feel like to have her lips wrapped around it instead of her hand, but when she ran her tongue over her lips in fierce concentration, it was too much.

"Shit. Rach, I'm gonna come. Stop."

But she didn't stop. Her eyes widened as she noticed the way his balls tightened up to his cock and she couldn't stop herself from stroking him harder. He grabbed for his t-shirt and threw it over his dick before he shot into her face.

When he was done spurting, he wiped the rest of his cock off with the shirt and threw it across the room in the general direction of his dirty clothes pile.

"Babe," he said, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her back to him. "That was freakin' amazing."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Rachel, 'liked it' isn't enough to describe how it felt to have your hand wrapped around me like that until I came. Damn. You were amazing, babe. You're a total hot piece."

She smiled primly. "Normally I don't appreciate those kinds of sexist comments, Noah, but I will let it slide this time because I'm so excited about my newfound skills."

He reached down to caress her breast as he kissed her gently. It was a bonehead move because it reminded her that she was near naked and he was completely naked. He saw the look of panic cross her face.

"I've got to go, Noah. I told my dads I'd be home early."

He was disappointed they didn't have time for more, but it would probably be pushing it anyway as his mom and sister could realistically return any minute now. He threw on his pants and walked her downstairs and kissed her goodbye after she got dressed.

"Mmmm, babe. You've unleashed a monster. I want some more already."

She giggled as he pressed her hand to his slight erection in his jeans.

"Did I do okay for my first time?"

"Babe, you were so amazing that my dick's probably going to complain when it's just my hand again."

She stopped and looked at him.

"You do that now, while we're together?"

"Ummm… yeah. 'Course I do."

"But… what about us? Aren't you going to stop now that I am taking care of you?"

He laughed because he was sure she was joking, but then he saw her look.

"Babe, I'd definitely prefer that you took care of me, but you'd have to move in. I have a lot of needs to be met."

She nibbled her lip as she said goodbye and walked away. Why did Puck get the feeling that he'd just tied the rope to hand himself with?


	4. Chapter 4

Glee Disclaimer: Not mine.

Mark Salling: LOVED seeing him again last night! He is SO much fun to look at!

AN: Thanks so much for the fun reviews! Sometimes I start typing and more happens than I think is going to before I begin. I always hope a few extra days will bring on more reviews, but I think I pretty much get about 8-9 reviews with every chapter, and it never seems to change. Help me change that. Please.

_ Story will start. _

Puck kissed Rachel good morning at school the next day. She had caught a ride because he had shooting practice in the morning and regular basketball practice after school. She had on his favorite blue skirt and a v-neck top that gave him a good glimpse of the girls.

She told him that she wanted to talk to him after practice so she would come over tonight.

"Okay, but my mom is gonna be there." He said to deter her. He had a feeling it was about the dumb comment he'd made yesterday.

Her face wrinkled up a little.

"Oh. Why don't you come to my house?"

Shit. He hadn't thought that through very well.

"My dads won't be home tonight as they have a previous engagement."

"Sure. I'll be over after dinner. My mom will want me to eat with the fam."

Her dads being gone sealed the deal. He would definitely sit through any dumb conversation about him jacking off to get into her pants again. Now he knew it wasn't even going to be that hard. Speaking of hard, he felt himself go semi-hard just thinking about it.

Coach Beiste. Coach Beiste in a leotard. Coach Beiste in a bikini. Coach Sylvester in lingerie. Coach Sylvester in a thong bikini. Coach Sylvester barking orders. Sure he had told Schue that he wouldn't think about Coach Beiste to stop from arriving too soon again, but what the Schue didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Plus, this was his own personal record of no action and minimal action. Somehow, after the whole Quinn and the baby episode, the girls at McKinley had been _afraid _to sleep with him. Something about super-sperm. It was completely whacked, but he had had to deal with it. A few really drunk girls had put out, but then they bawled for weeks after until they were positive they weren't pregnant. It sucked. When the new school year had started, he was like a freakin' urban legend. Certain groups of girls dared the newest members to sleep with him, and as much as he'd thought it would work and he'd score again, the girls usually refused to take part. It was a completely jacked-up world he had been living in until a few weeks after Finchel ceased to exist and Rachel invited him to Homecoming.

At first, he'd thought she was joking, but she wasn't. They started hanging out, mostly as friends, but they had a lot of fun. One night, she started kissing him, and that's where they went from there. Somehow it just kind of worked. He had certainly checked with Finn first, just to be sure, but Finn and Rachel had parted as friends and decided they were just not a good couple. Finn hopped back into bed with Santana almost immediately and the rest, as they say is history.

BUT, that meant he had not gotten a true piece of ass since August. That was the last drunk girl at a party. After that, the girls must have formed some sort of pact so that they would not be left alone with him drunk no matter what because if he was in a room with a drunken girl, inevitably, another girl would come and pull her out. Seriously, it was more than a little ridiculous. It wasn't like he didn't have a lifetime supply of condoms… everywhere he went. Even now that he was with Rachel, he ALWAYS kept a stash of condoms around- just in case. And he meant with her. He'd decided that when Rachel and he became more than friends he was going to try the real boyfriend thing, so he was not going to cheat. That was just too douchy.

So… now he was staring down Thanksgiving, with only manual sex in his near future. And… if his intuition was right, Rachel wanted to cut the manual stuff in half or more! Shit. Now he had a headache and it wasn't even first hour.

By weightlifting class, his head was throbbing. Finn was in an even worse mood than Puck. Mike walked into class whistling. Freakin' whistling!

"Dude, I'm happy for ya and all, but I may punch you in the mouth if you continue to rub it in my face!" Puck sneered at him.

Sam piped in with, "Yeah, and I'll hold you back for him."

Finn added, "I'd take a turn myself."

Mike closed his mouth and looked warily back at his friends. "Sorry."

They all started lifting quietly and Coach Beiste stopped over to check on them.

"What'sa matter, boys? You look like your puppy just got run over."

They all looked down and mumbled a form of nothing.

She looked at them. "What's up?"

"We're just a little down is all. Girl problems." Sam shared.

"Oh, that I get. Let me tell you a few tips, guys. Flowers go a long way with a girl. Listening goes a long way with girls. Making a girl feel like you can't be without her, goes a long way with girls. Try those first, and if it doesn't work, see me again and give me specifics."

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

Finn said, "I'll try anything. Not only am I miserable, Santana is kind of a bitch when she's not getting any."

They all agreed because… they'd noticed.

"Looked like you were doing alright with Rachel on Friday," Finn said to Puck.

"Things are progressing nicely, just slowly." Puck smiled. "I got a _handle_ on it though, and I may take Coach's advice."

The guys smiled. Artie commented that he'd made a date this past weekend while at his family event.

"Dude. That's freakin' weird." Puck jibed.

"It's not a family member, Puck. It's my cousin's friend. She lives about an hour away so we're going to meet halfway tomorrow night. She was great."

They all congratulated Artie and wished him luck. A date for Artie was like the rest of them getting laid.

At lunch, the Glee kids sat together and chattered about tomorrow's practice. Schue had them working on mostly holiday songs but a few others for upcoming competition. He was trying to mix it up a little with the leads and was even letting Puck and Rachel sing together sometimes. Puck loved singing with Rachel. It was one of his favorite things about being in a relationship with his girl.

After school Puck went to basketball practice and hurried home to shower and eat dinner with his mom and sister.

"Noah, quit shoveling food in your mouth. This is ridiculous. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to Rachel's house. I think she was mad at me, so I want to rush over there." He fibbed to make his mom not argue about it and wonder why she wasn't coming over here.

"Oh, Noah. I do hope you won't mess things up with this girl. She's special. I have a feeling about her. It's not another girl, is it? Noah, so help me…"

"Nah, Ma, it's not like that. She just saw some freshman Cheerio giving me the eye, and I think she's jealous. I even bought her flowers."

His mother beamed at him. "Smart move. Noah, I know she's special to you, and you know she's special to you, but does she know?"

What the fuck was up with that? How did his mom know?

"I sang her a song last time she was here."

She smiled even broader. "Very smart. That's the way to get to Rachel's heart, through music. Now get going."

He grabbed the flowers he had picked up after practice and headed over to Rachel's house. When he rang the bell, she came down to the door. He was disappointed to note that she had changed her clothes after school. At least she was wearing shorts so he could still rub her bare legs. He held the flowers out in front of him.

"These are for you."

Her eyes lit up in a sparkling smile. "What's the occasion, Noah?"

"No reason. I just wanted to get my girl flowers to let her know she's special to me."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. He was barely in the door, but he enjoyed it anyway, letting his tongue travel the length of hers before she pulled away. She shut the door behind him and put the flowers in a vase on the dining room table.

"I have music on in my room, let's go up there."

'Perfect!' he thought, as he followed her up the stairs. She sat on her bed, where she had her laptop and a Spanish book out, obviously working on homework. She shoved them both to her desk and sat down on the bed. He moved to the middle of the bed and leaned back up against the headboard, pulling her with him.

"How was practice?"

"Good. We had a good practice, and unless the other teams grew by about 4 inches each, we should be fairly competitive this year. I'm excited for our first game, but that's still over two weeks away."

"Remind me to put the date in my planner so I can observe the game. I can't wait to see you sink your 3-pointer."

"Babe, you been studying basketball jargon?"

She flushed, and smiled at him. "Let's talk about last night."

"Even better. Let's re-enact last night."

He pulled her on top of him and started kissing her warmly. He let his tongue dance with the tip of hers and let his hands wander beneath her shirt, along the sides, rubbing her skin and brushing lightly along the sides of her breasts. She squirmed a little on top of him and pulled away.

"Noah, there's time for that later. Let's talk first."

He pretended not to hear her and kissed along her jaw and up to her ear on her neck. He moved his hands to the front of her shirt where he could test her nipples.

"Noah…" she drawled out breathlessly.

"Mmm… babe. Feel what you're doing to me."

He pulled her hand to the front of his jeans, and let her feel his hardness. She stroked him, through his jeans, up and down a few times.

He reached between her legs to slide his hand through the crotch of her shorts to feel her wet center.

"Babe, you're feakin' soaked!" He was so excited, he said it much louder than he'd intended.

That sobered her up and she moved off his lap completely.

"Noah, let's talk first. Last night you said something which upset me. You said you still… uh… took care of your own physical needs. I had thought that if I was going to help you out with that, you wouldn't be doing that yourself anymore."

"I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to upset you. But, I am a teenage boy. I don't think you realize how much I think about sex. I'm so excited that you're willing to take care of my needs, but I don't think you can do it all by yourself."

She looked at him. "You're not even giving me a chance. I just started trying to relieve your… uh… pressure. Maybe just I will be enough. At least give me a chance. It would be such a turn-on to know that I was the only one taking care of your needs. Please. Try it. For me."

Then she started kissing him and rubbing up against his hardness. She pulled her shirt off and then undid her bra.

"What do you say?"

"I say you're not playing fair, but I will try it. I can't be held responsible for what happens though. I gotta be honest. It gives me a lot more control over myself."

She rubbed a breast in his face, teasing his mouth with it. "Thank you, Noah. I'll try to make it worth your while."

He caught the nipple between his teeth and teased it with his tongue. "Babe, just be prepared. I hope you're not sorry you started this."

He pushed her off his lap and rolled her beneath him. He took off his own shirt and threw it on the other side of the bed. He kissed her neck and teased her nipples in swirling motions, circling with his thumb, lightly pinching. When his hand went beneath her shorts again, he couldn't help but groan at her wetness.

"What's up with this, babe? I just got here. You been takin' care of your own needs?"

She colored at that, and he chuckled lightly.

"No, I've just been remembering what a great time we had last night."

Oh. Spank bank. That he totally got. He'd put last night in his own spank bank as well. Except now he wasn't going to have a spank bank. For the first time in about 6 years, he was going to ignore the spank bank.

He rubbed her outer folds, and then teased lightly over her clit. He inserted a finger and started curving it back and forth, curling up and straightening it out. She was gasping for air, and he worked his finger inside her faster and harder. With his other hand, he tugged her shorts and underwear completely off. Then he kissed her passionately and continued to play with his fingers. She was grinding down on him, meeting his finger, so he started to press her clit gently with his other hand. He kissed along her neck, and bent down to nip at her breasts as he continued to work her with his fingers. On her clit he alternated between light strokes and hard ones, keeping her panting. She was thrashing around on the bed, and he kept her going until he could feel her body tighten up around his fingers. That's when he added another finger and used it inside her as she came crashing down.

"Oh, God. Oh, my, God. Noah. Noah. Noah."

"Babe, you're so hot when you come."

He kissed her and continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her. She was so damn tight. When her breathing settled again, he pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them on the side of his jeans.

"Your turn, baby." Rachel looked at him and started to grab for her shirt, but he stayed her hand.

"Oh, no, you don't. Babe, I want to feel all of you on all of me."

She colored again, but didn't move to put her shirt back on. She felt a little uncomfortable to be completely naked, but it was exciting to think of lying against him, with both of them nude, bodies touching. She shivered slightly.

Puck quickly disrobed and was lying back against the headboard again when she climbed up on him. She was short and was trying to lean up to kiss him, but she was hovered right over his dick, and the damn thing was pointing north to her center. She was wet, and he could feel it right on his dick.

"Uh, babe, please don't sit right there when you don't have any clothes on. I can handle it and all, but my dick can't."

Rachel went three shades of red and moved hastily off him. "Sorry."

" 'Sokay. I want you there. Trust me. Soon as you're ready."

She was completely thrown by that, but he started kissing her again, and she was soon caught up in how that felt and not about how embarrassed she was. When he brought her hand down to his dick again, she was almost surprised. She started stroking it up and down slowly.

She worked him a little more confidently, having done this before. She noticed when his boys tightened up. "You're going to come, aren't you?"

He nodded as he grabbed for something to cover his bases with. His shirt was not within reach, and he was frantically searching for something.

"Rach, get something to… Hurry!"

She grabbed the top sheet and pulled it to him barely in time to catch the mess. When he was done, he pulled the whole sheet off and threw it to the floor.

"Sorry about the mess on your sheet, babe."

She kissed him.

"It was worth it. Completely. Did you like it?"

Her eyes were sparkling. He tried not to laugh.

" 'Course I did, babe. You were awesome. How about you?"

She just grinned at him. She got dressed, despite his protests and went downstairs to get snacks. She suggested he get dressed as well because she wasn't sure how long her dads would be. He put his clothes on and was barely finished zipping when he heard her dads pull in the driveway. Thank fuck they were done.

She returned with some snacks. They ate and watched listened to some music for a little while then Puck left as he had another early practice in the morning.

"Noah," she reminded him as she kissed him goodbye. "Don't forget our 'hands off' policy."

He grimaced. This was going to be hell.

"I won't."

That night in bed he tried hard not to think about Rachel, not to rethink their whole night and not to think about all the different things he wanted to do to her. His hands kept reaching and stopping, then reaching, then stopping. Damn. He barely slept and woke up with a raging boner that he didn't even touch. He jumped in the shower and still ignored the erection that had cost him many hours of sleep last night. He had never been so excited for practice in his life. Physical exhaustion was just what he needed. And Rachel's tiny hands. Maybe he could get her to skip class and help him out. This was kind of her fault.

When he suggested it to her between second and third hour, she laughed. Only it wasn't that funny. He brought it up again at lunch and suggested they eat in his truck.

"Noah, don't be ridiculous. I am not going to do that in the parking lot."

"Why not? It's kind of your fault. You're the one who started all this."

"Noah, it's only been about 16 hours since your last ejaculation."

"Fuck yeah. I'm about 12 hours behind schedule."

She glared at him and stomped off. Damn he wished her ass didn't look so fine in those jeans. Now he was even harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**Mark Salling: Lust, lust, lust you!**

**AN: So… sigh, I was not proven wrong and still got about 9 reviews. Thanks for the positive vibe though. I do appreciate my readers and REVIEWERS! Thanks also to the crowd that have favorited or alerted the story or me! THANKS so much. Yes, I do know that Puck and Rachel are Jewish so a Christmas story is an odd choice for them. BUT, I think being in a smallish town in the Midwest, they accept Christmas as an entire season…**

**Hope you get some laughs and appreciate my attempts to go outside my comfortable box…**

**_ story will start_**

A few hours later at Glee practice, Puck was sitting next to Rachel, holding her hand quietly. After Glee, Rachel went up to talk to Mr. Schue about a few things and he headed out with Artie and Brittany.

"So, Artie, I'll be by about 5:00. Will that give us enough time?"

"Definitely, Brittany. That will definitely give us enough time. I can't thank you enough." Artie looked up at Brittany adoringly.

"Will I need to take my shirt off or can I leave it on? I just need to know what to wear so I can go visit Santana afterward."

"What the eff?" Puck interrupted.

"Puck, Artie has a very important date tonight. I don't want him to go into it all uncomfortable so I'm going to give him a blow job before he goes. That way he'll be more relaxed before his date."

Puck looked at Artie, and Artie grinned back.

Brittany prattled on, "Being in a wheelchair, he can't just use his hand like everyone else. So… I'm going to be a good friend and help him out."

Puck looked at Brittany. Why the heck did she think he couldn't use his hand because he was in a wheelchair? But he was not about to wreck this for his bro. He high-fived Artie goodbye and told him to have fun just as Rachel was descending upon him.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, uh, Brittany's helping Artie get ready for his date tonight." Puck said evasively.

She looked up at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

He just shrugged. "Rachel, are you coming over to help me out tonight?"

"Yes, but I'm not coming over until a little later. My fathers have requested my presence at dinner. I'm guessing they want to review the plans for Thanksgiving weekend."

"Wait. What? You're going away over Thanksgiving?"

She sighed, "I've told you this several times, Noah. I don't know what we're doing yet because there was a big fight about what to do this Thanksgiving. Whoever wins this forfeits the December Holidays, so I'm on pins and needles to know what's happening. I could be gone for the entirety of our vacation in December if the wrong father wins this battle."

Puck sighed. "What time will you be over?"

"About 8:00, if all goes well. Does that work out for you?"

That freakin' worked out perfectly. The brat would be sent to bed and Puck would get some play. Finally.

Puck got a text a few hours later saying there was still a big fight, and she would be unable to come over but she would make it a point to spend some extra time with him tomorrow.

Shit. This hands-off policy sucked balls. Now he really was blue-balled. Even freakin' Artie was scoring more than him.

He called Finn to see if he wanted to come over and play video games. Finn came over and when he found out about Artie he blew a gasket.

"No effin' way! Artie cannot be outscoring me. This is too much. I've got to get Santana to come around. This is killing me."

"Finn, just tell her what she wants to hear." Puck advised.

"Puck, I can't just lie to her. That wouldn't be right."

"Finn, go after her where it hurts. If you attack her sexiness, she will prove you wrong. If you act like she isn't enough for you, that you might have a 'wandering' eye, if you're checking out some hot freshman, you might get what you need."

"That's not a bad idea."

Puck sighed. At least he was helping his boys get some play. Now it was just Sam and him. Shit. He hoped Sam wasn't getting more than him too.

The next day, he kissed Rachel at school and pulled her up against him.

"You have _no_ idea how much I missed you last night."

"I've got a pretty good _feeling_ it was a lot."

She laughed quietly as she felt his hardness against her. Did this boy ever stop? She kissed him again, running her tongue over his lips, and he groaned.

"Babe, you're so freakin' hot. I want you so bad."

She pulled away slightly. "Noah, try to control yourself at school."

"Okay, but after school? After school, I can be with you right?"

"Sure, as soon as you're done with basketball. Just call me, and I'll come over. I take it you've been doing as I asked." She paused. "Or _not_ doing, I guess. It seems like I owe you a little something."

If she thought it would be just a little something, she had another thing coming. He hadn't gone this long without some form of release in years. Years. All he could think about was sex. It was constantly in his thoughts. He was afraid to have a conversation with his mother because the wrong thing could come out at any moment. She might be asking him to pick up some chicken at the grocery store and he'd salivate over breasts or legs.

When Artie rolled in, he had a grin from ear to ear. Puck high-fived him again.

"How was your date, Artie?" Rachel asked politely.

Artie turned crimson. "Well, uh, actually I didn't end up going out on the date. I was having so much fun with Brittany that we spent the ah… evening together."

Rachel looked aghast. "You stood up your date? For what? Hanging out with Brittany? Artie, I'm so disappointed in you. That's so ungentlemanly of you. I-"

"Ain't nobody calling Artie a gentleman after last night!" Mike shared as he walked up to the trio. Then he high-fived Artie as well.

Rachel shot Puck a questioning look. He shrugged and pulled her away.

"Noah, are Brittany and Artie dating?"

"I don't know if you'd call it that."

"Noah, what do you and everybody else, apparently, know that I don't?"

He sighed. These conversations never went well. He somehow ended up the bad guy just for relaying the news.

"Well, I guess Brittany planned to give Artie a blow job before his date to relieve the pressure and… they ended up having such a good time he canceled his date."

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. She was speechless.

Puck just looked at her. "And it's not my fault. I didn't do it, and I didn't know. So please don't get all mad at me."

The warning bell rang then, saving him, and she walked to class. He went to class too.

During weightlifting they found out that Artie had cancelled his date when Brittany made her offer. She ended up staying at his house until almost midnight, and they were going out on Friday.

Finn's jaw set, and he made eye contact with Puck. "Operation Get Finn Some" was now underway. Puck witnessed it at lunch.

Finn stopped and talked to a Freshman Cheerio.

"Hi, Cheri. How are you? I've missed seeing you."

The sweet little blond looked up adoringly at Finn.

"Finn, I didn't even know you knew my name. Let's eat together."

So Finn, who had not known her name and had to ask Mercedes, sat with Cheri at lunch. Santana sulked at the table with the Glees.

"What's up with Finn?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. He was just making small talk with Cheri when she invited him to eat with her."

Santana's eyes narrowed, and he hoped poor Cheri didn't get hit in the crossfire. When lunch ended, he watched Finn watch Cheri walk away, his eyes sweeping her body approvingly.

He didn't see much of his friends or Rachel until Glee practice. Mr. Schue was running late which was perfect. Finn told Santana he had a song to sing to her. She was surprised to say the least. NOBODY had ever dedicated a song to her.

She was less thrilled, however, when he started his song, a Jimmy Buffet favorite. She couldn't help but laugh though.

I really do appreciate the fact you're sittin here  
Your voice sounds so wonderful  
But yer face don't look too clear  
So bar maid bring a pitcher, another round o brew  
Honey, why don't we get drunk and screw

Chorus:  
Why don't we get drunk and screw  
I just bought a water bed, it's filled up for me and you  
They say you are a snow queen  
Honey I don't think that's true  
So, why don't we get drunk and screw

Chorus:  
Why don't we get drunk and screw  
I just bought a waterbed it's filled up for me and you  
They say you are a snow queen  
Honey I don't think that's true  
So why don't we get drunk and screw  
Yeah, now baby I say, (lord!)  
Why don't we get drunk and screw

(Jimmy Buffett, "Why Don't We Get Drunk")

Of course, they had all joined in, even Santana. Puck wasn't sure she wouldn't be a little mad, but apparently, it was all good. Santana was sticking her tongue so far down Finn's throat, he couldn't breathe. He carried her out a side door to the parking lot and they took off.

"Uh, tell Schue we got sick."

Rachel just stared after them with her mouth hanging open. "Has the whole Glee Club been taken over by hormones?"

She looked to the corner where Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap, groping him. Tina was leaning down in front of Mike comfortably. Mercedes was laughing away with Kurt. Sam and Quinn both looked as uncomfortable as she felt, but Puck had that permanent scowl he'd been sporting the last couple of days.

Mr. Schue joined them then.

"Sorry I'm late. Where are Santana and Finn?"

"They're sick." Puck offered.

He looked at them skeptically. "Guys, we have to take this seriously. Glee Club is important. I can't have you blowing off practice for some silly reason. We're already missing practice later this week for Thanksgiving break. We need to get busy.

Puck only heard "get busy" and couldn't focus on anything else he said. That's why he was surprised to hear he'd been elected to sing lead for the guys on a new song.

After Glee, he grabbed Jenna from daycare and picked up McDonalds for them. He didn't want to waste any Rachel time cleaning up the kitchen tonight. He helped Jenna with some homework, and then settled her in front of the tv. When Rachel got there, he tried to lead her upstairs to his room.

"Noah, we are not going to fool around with Jenna ready to walk up any minute."

He put his forehead to hers. "Please."

She giggled. "Soon."

A short time later he'd just gotten Jenna to bed and was about to lead Rachel up to his room, when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Shit. Fuck. No. His mom entered the door by the garage calling out as she came in.

"Hi, kids. I'm home." She paused at the door.

"Hey, Ma." He called back to her. Fuck his life.

She greeted Rachel enthusiastically and set down her bag. "Don't mind me, kids. I'll just be in the kitchen. You just hang out with the TV. Noah, thank you for picking up Jenna tonight. What is your family doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow, Rachel?"

When Mrs. Puckerman found out they were going to a restaurant, she immediately called Rachel's fathers and invited them all to dinner at her house. She insisted they come and they knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Puck was glad to be seeing Rachel and all, but it wasn't like they'd get any private time.

They ended up having a nice Thanksgiving dinner together. They both had small families so it was nice to have a bigger group for dinner. His mom even managed to keep some of her Jewish crazy on the down-low. She only made one dumb comment about how well their families merged. He shot her a look, and she kept it quiet then, even when she got a little buzzed from the wine Rachel's dads had brought.

Rachel volunteered them to clean up after dinner. He didn't mind. Her dads took off while they were cleaning up, and his mom and sister sat out in the living room to watch a movie. They joined his mom and sister, but Jenna went to bed pretty early, and his mom was beat from the day of baking and cooking, so she went to her own room to watch a movie. He knew she'd fall asleep soon, so he tried to get Rachel to go up to his room.

"No!" she protested. "I am not sneaking up to your room when your mother is down the hall!"

He wanted to tell her that he'd snuck countless girls up to his room and never once been caught, but he doubted that would go over well. So he kept his mouth shut.

They started making out on the couch, and she climbed up on his lap. He was grinding against her, and it felt so good, but so not good at the same time. He stroked his hand up her thigh to reach beneath her panties, but she pushed his hand away. She ground down hard on him again.

"Rachel, stop."

She moaned a response and ground down again. He slipped his hand under her shirt and felt her breast, twisting the nipple slightly. She was kissing him along his ear and neck then back to his mouth. She put one leg on either side of his waist and rubbed against him.

"Rachel, don't do that."

It was all he could do not to throw her down, whip her skirt up and shove his way between her legs. His body was pounding out a rhythmic message of SOS to him to slake his needs quickly. He tried to push her off him a little, but she wouldn't budge.

She thrust her tongue along his, kissing him deeply. When she pushed against him again, he felt it coming on with such a force it was impossible to stop. He exploded in his pants like a freaking tween.

That rocked her to a stop like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Yeah, 'oh'. I told you to stop." He ground out his words icily.

"Noah, I didn't realize. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, whatever." He went upstairs to change his clothes. When he came back downstairs he told her he'd run her home now.

"Are you sure?" she asked, but she could tell he was feeling pretty low.

He drove her home in practical silence, only occasionally grunting a response to her inane prattling.

He couldn't believe that had happened to him. His head was still spinning with embarrassment. It was unheard of. He was a sex god. Even the cougars had been amazed by his control. This kind of thing didn't happen to him. Never.

"So, Noah, I guess maybe our hands-off policy wasn't such a great idea. You go ahead and go back to… your usual schedule."

He just stared at her. "Ya think, Rach?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee Disclaimer: It belongs to someone else who isn't smart enough to pair Puck and Rachel up. **

**Mark Salling: I LOVE to hear you sing. I think Chord is hot and all but I miss the days when you were the shirtless wonder.**

**AN: THANKS for the reviews/comments/feedback. I am finding what others think very helpful… although I won't promise to write what you ask for. I intended to write details of the Santana/Finn pairing… and it got away from me. I think it was just too much. We'll see if it shows up in the future. I'm glad you were patient with Rachel's belief even if you thought it was stupid. She is in high school and high school girls sometimes get carried away with the drama. GLAD you all seemed to enjoy the Brittany thing. She isn't my favorite so I wasn't sure I could pull it off.**

********************* Story is starting.***************************

Puck slept fitfully that night. He watched one of his movies and didn't even feel the need to jerk off to it. That was freakin' depressing as hell. He opened up the Jack Daniels he kept in his closet and mixed it with a little coke to help him sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he went for a run. His sister was getting shipped off to his grandma's for the long weekend because his mom had to work double shifts most of the time. He liked the kid and all but he was glad to be free of some of the responsibility of her. After his run he went back to his room and played video games for a while. Coach was running a noon practice, and he wouldn't shower until after that.

His phone rang, and he saw it was Rachel, but he didn't feel like talking to her yet. He knew she was going to her grandma's all day and wouldn't be back until later tonight. They had already made plans to meet up at Santana's party tonight when she got back. He was looking forward to the first party in a long time.

After basketball, the guys came over to his place to hang until the party. They were all sick of being with their families already and needed a break. Puck picked up some pizzas, and they played video games in his room for a while. They raided his closet for drink mixers. Puck had a huge supply of booze. When he was with the cougars, he had gotten them all to buy him gallons of booze. Sometimes, they were so nervous he'd tell their husbands, that they still gave him booze every time he saw them. Plus Mrs. Zieter owned the party store, and he could always buy there. Puck was totally down with that, but it was something he was careful never to mention to Rachel. That was the kind of thing she would flip out over. She never asked where he got all the booze, and he never told. It was best that way.

Sam was complaining that Quinn never wanted to go back to being a virgin.

"I mean, it's not like she can go back to being a virgin, so why not enjoy it?"

The guys all nodded in agreement. Artie grinned.

"Brittany is definitely not a virgin."

Puck didn't say anything, but he knew that, of course, since he'd tapped her V-card freshman year. Sadly, he'd gotten more action as a freshman than he was getting now.

"Santana is back to her old self. I invited her over for dinner yesterday, and she was like an animal. She took me up to my room while my mom was making dinner and had her wicked way with me."

Finn smiled at the memory. Puck scowled.

Finn continued, "Do you guys know that I am the first guy EVER to invite her over to meet his mom? That shit made me golden for months!"

Puck cocked his head to the side. THAT got Finn a permanent lay? All it had gotten him was a mess in his pants. Course, Rachel was the kind of girl that got invited to meet moms all the time, and Santana _wasn't. _He had never been stupid enough to bring Santana to his house when his mom was home. She would have freaked. She had heard a little, but they just didn't talk about it. Kind of like the whole Quinn thing.

Artie was telling a story about his wheelchair sliding in an amorous moment while Brittany didn't even notice, but Puck tuned it out. The last thing he needed to hear right now was his friends' sex stories.

"So, Puck, you still not getting any play?" Finn cajoled.

Puck scowled again. "I wouldn't say I'm not getting _any_, just not everything I want."

Finn laughed, "The way I heard it, Rachel doesn't even want you to cover your own bases."

What the fuck? Had Rachel TOLD everyone about the stupid hands off policy?

The mouths of the other guys dropped open. This was a whole new level. It was bad enough that a sex shark was waiting on the sidelines, but if he couldn't even take care of his own business… this was overwhelming.

"Don't be pissed, bro. Santana asked Rachel why you were in such a foul mood, and she thought it might be related to you not being able to enjoy solitary moments."

Finn grinned again, but Puck did not smile back. Fucking jerk. Now that he was getting action again, he was all up in Puck's shit. Never mind that Puck was the one who had _helped_ him get laid.

The whole subject was dropped as they went back to their video games. Artie drove everyone to Santana's a few hours later. He was the only one with a wheelchair accessible vehicle so he usually ended up driving. It was a little unfair, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He said drunkenness and handicaps didn't mix.

As soon as they got to Santana's, it was clear she and Brittany had been drinking for a few hours. Both the girls greeted Finn and Artie with exuberance, wrapping their legs around their guys with deep kisses. Puck shoved past them for the kitchen and sat down at the table where Dixie cups were set up for shots. He proceeded to down several shots and wandered back to the living room where he walked in on Finn and Santana groping each other furiously.

"Jesus. Get a room."

Finn's hand was under Santana's cheerio uniform stroking back and forth steadily. She was rubbing the front of his jeans and licking his ear.

Puck looked back at Artie and Brittany and groaned, "Good god. You two are just as bad."

Brittany had her hand completely down Artie's pants and was making out with him as she played.

Artie stopped her and moved her to a more discreet position. Santana's house wasn't wheelchair accessible, so it wasn't like he could just take her to a bedroom upstairs.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Her dad's office is that way. Go there for god's sake." He motioned down the hall with his hand and Artie gave thanks with his eyes.

Finn had led Santana up to her bedroom where they could finish what they'd started.

Puck looked for Sam, who was holding hands with Quinn in the sun room. Sam looked up at Puck and told Quinn he'd be right back. The boys went back to the kitchen and cleared the table for cards. A few other guys quickly sat down and they started playing poker. Sam was okay, but Puck was a really good poker player. When one of the guys got up to leave, a girl sat down to play. He looked at her. It was the freshman girl, Cheri, who had been flirting with Finn earlier this week.

"You know how to play?" he asked.

She licked her lips suggestively and said, "I've played before."

Puck felt himself stiffen a little. When was Rachel gonna get here?

She was a good player. She quickly won a few rounds and held her own even when she lost. She started raising the stakes with rounds of shots as well as money and soon everyone at the table was hammered. That's when she started going off her game. Sam left the table and another girl sat down.

They were all pretty wasted and when he got a great hand, he smiled cockily.

"You're going down little girl. This is it."

She smiled up at him with a wink, "I'd love to go down, Puck."

Shit. He blinked. He said nothing and flipped his cards over.

"Oops. I guess I've lost my shirt." She announced and took off her top. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath and her big tits were firm.

Puck swallowed. He needed to get out of here. Fast. He couldn't lose face though.

"I guess I'm taking my winnings and going." He said, trying to keep it cool like he wasn't a complete pussy for leaving now.

He stood up from the table and she reached for his hand and brought it to her tit.

"Don't you want to collect more winnings?" She leaned in to kiss him when he caught sight of Rachel in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine else it would be PUCKLEBERRY PURE!**

**Mark Salling: Total Hotness.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the FAVORITES for this story! WOW! I'm thrilled. (Although a small part of me wishes it was a rule that you had to review a story at least once before making it a favorite. BUT, I'll take what I can get.) I'm trying to work a little ahead and update DAILY for a while; we'll see how it goes. This story is becoming VERY fun, and I hope you are enjoying it too. I'll try to include more Brittany stupidity as that was a hit.**

********************** Story will start. **************************

Puck went chasing after Rachel as she stormed out of the room. She was moving quickly, but he was faster and caught up to her in the living room. He pulled her arm, but she yanked it away quickly.

He scanned the room. He needed to get her alone to talk, and there were few places he could go with her. People were smoking on the deck and in the garage. He knew upstairs rooms would be filled with people messing around. He headed to the laundry room and dragged her with him.

"Noah, stop it. You're an asshole. Leave me alone."

Puck watched Kurt's eyes light up at her use of profanity. He just pulled her in and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. There were big, wet tears rolling down her cheeks, and her make-up was a mess already. Her chest was heaving in big sobs, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Rachel, it's not what it looked like."

She looked up at him, furiously. "Puck that is the dumbest thing ever. You act like I didn't see you fondling a half-naked girl just now. She was going to kiss you. Are you telling me that's not what I saw with my own eyes?"

He ran his hands through his hair. Damn he missed the hawk. "That's what you saw-"

She started sobbing again.

"But it's not what it looked like. She was going to kiss me, but I had gotten up to leave."

"Are you telling me that if I hadn't walked in when I did you wouldn't be somewhere hooking up with that cheerio?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you babe. I'm crazy about you. I'd never screw around on you. I love all your crazy. Even this jealous crazy is kind of sweet."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?"

He looked at her and did the only thing he knew would help. He kissed her. He kissed away the tears from her face and told her how hot she was.

"I could never go after anyone else. You're in my blood, babe. I'm totally hot for you and only you."

She sniffled a little, but he could tell he was warming her up.

"Babe, think about it. She was coming on to me. Her hand had grabbed mine and put it there. She was leaning toward me to kiss me. I wasn't doing any of it."

She scrunched up her face in concentration, trying to sort out the memories. Where had her hand been? It _might_ have been on his wrist, holding it to her breast.

"Why was she topless in the first place?"

Puck rand his mouth along her neck, kissing her softly. He paused.

"I dunno. She was drunk. She was horny. She said she lost her shirt and took her top off."

"She obviously wanted you to sleep with her."

Puck shrugged. Girl had made that clear.

"And you were turning her down?" Rachel continued doubtfully.

" 'Course I did, babe. I got you." He went back to kissing her neck and reached up under her shirt.

"Noah Puckerman turned down a hot, willing cheerio? We're not even having sex. I think you're in love with me." She said the last part in a high, girly voice.

He stopped. "I didn't say that."

She hugged him. "You didn't say the words, but I know it. You're in love with me."

He didn't know what to say. He had not said that to her.

She started kissing him. "It makes me so hot that you're so in love with me you can't even think about another girl."

This he got. This was true. He kissed her neck again and used the hand beneath her shirt to undo her bra. He threw her top on an unused laundry basket and put her bra on top of it. He was starting to lick her nipples when the door behind him opened and Sam walked in.

"Whoops. Sorry." He said as he stared at a topless Rachel. She made a move to cover her breasts as Noah stood in front of her.

"What the fuck, Sam? Get out."

"Sorry. Quinn sent me here to get some stain remover from under the sink. Somebody spilled a drink on the carpet."

He backed out and waited for Puck to hand him the cleaner. Rachel put her shirt and bra back on and leaned into her boyfriend.

"You wanna go?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I'm driving. You're in no condition."

She drove him back to her house. He looked at her questioningly, but she said that her dads were staying at her grandma's for the rest of the weekend. She got to come home early because she's said she'd already made plans with her friends, which was true.

He smiled. All weekend?

He followed her up to her room. She went into her bathroom and cleaned off her remaining make-up and got into some shorts and a tank top.

He had taken off everything but his boxer briefs and was lying in the bed, under the covers.

"Just get me home by 10 tomorrow and we're good." He told her as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

She looked at him nervously. "Just because we're 'sleeping together'-"

He sighed. "Rach, I know we're not going to do everything I want to do to you. 'Sokay. Although I totally retain the right to try to convince you otherwise."

She smiled at him. Listen to that vocabulary! She was rubbing off on him.

She leaned into the crook of his arm and asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

"No. I want to make a movie."

She looked at him, startled.

He laughed. "Just a joke. Just a joke."

She relaxed again, and he started kissing her.

"I'm sorry about last night, Noah. I didn't mean to-"

He interrupted. "Let's never, ever talk about last night again. By the way, why the hell did you have to tell Santana about our deal?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd tell anyone. She just wondered why you had been in such a bad mood all week, and I thought it might be connected. She assured me it was. She's the one who convinced me that it was too much to ask of you. I'm sorry I told her, Noah."

" 'Sokay. You can make it up to me, right now."

He kissed her and shoved her tank top up so he could get back to her breasts. He lowered his head to the nipples to lick and suck on them. When she started grabbing his hair and moaning quietly, he moved his fingers to the crotch of her shorts. He slipped a finger between her legs and started rubbing gently. He worked her shorts and underwear down so he could get to what he needed. He alternated the strokes of his finger with fast and slow. She was into it. Then he swooped down with his mouth and ran his tongue across her clit.

She came off the bed. "Noah!"

He pushed her back down with his one hand and used the other to piston in and out of her as he stroked her clit with quick, fast tickles. She was writhing. She was loving it. He sucked in her clit gently and she came crashing down hard. He continued to work his finger in and out of her as she came.

When he went back up to kiss her, she threw an arm around his neck lazily.

"Noah, I didn't know you were going to do that."

"I know. It was a surprise."

"You should have told me."

"Babe, some things are just part of the experience. If I had told you I wanted to make you come with my magic tongue you would have told me no. Now that you know how incredible it is, you'll never tell me no."

She looked at him and said nothing because he was right. She never would have allowed him to do that if he'd asked, but it was an amazing experience. She was already thinking about it again.

She reached down to his underwear and pulled his thick cock out.

"Mmmmm, babe." He told her.

She climbed up and put her legs around him, leaning on his thighs so she could get a good angle. She worked him up and down in quick, hard strokes and gently fondled his balls as she worked him. He was into it, but when she accidentally dripped a little of her juices on his thigh, it sent him over the edge, just imagining himself inside her.

He flipped over so it would go on the bed and sheet. They had to start learning to prepare for it ahead of time. Now they would have to avoid the wet spot all night.

He moved over toward the middle of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Babe, you are amazing." He told her.

"I love you, Noah." She told him.

He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her. Then they fell asleep together, naked.

He woke up a few hours later when Artie texted him. He texted Artie back. It sounded like all the guys were staying at Santana's for the night, so he felt bad for Sam that he would be with Quinn all night and not be able to get any.

He woke Rachel up with some kisses to the side of her neck. She instinctively reached down to his dick. He liked that. It was like she knew exactly what he wanted. Her fist wrapped as far around him as it could and she stroked up and down. He started kissing her until she woke up fully.

"Babe, now this is the way to wake up."

"Mmmm. Noah. Noah."

He knew how to make her say his name more. He lowered his mouth to her V and went to work with his tongue. She was writhing on him in no time. He flicked his tongue on her clit and sought the underside of it inside her with his finger. She was pulsing on his finger tightly. He pumped his finger in and out. Damn. He felt himself harden up as he felt her warm, wet center. When he lapped up and down the sides of her he moved his thumb to her sensitive nub. She was chanting his name. He stroked the rough patch inside her and sucked her clit in a little, gently.

She rocked onto him hard.

"Oh. My. God. Noah. I can't… I can't… I can't. Mmmmmm. Yes."

"Yes, you can, babe. You just proved it."

He went back up to her neck and kissed her. She was so hot as she was coming off an orgasm. She reached down to start stroking him again. This time when he came, she aimed it up onto his stomach and jumped up and grabbed a towel to wipe him off.

"Noah, do you ever think about making love to me?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Every minute of every day."

She smiled. "No, seriously, do you think about what it will be like?"

"Again. Every minute of every day."

She smiled again at him, in the dark.

"So, you've been with other virgins, right? You know what it will be like for me?"

Shit. He swallowed. There was no good way to answer that question. She knew about Quinn, of course. But she did not know about the others. Although he had not been with a lot of virgins, there were a few who had wanted him to be the first because word had spread that he knew what he was doing and made sure that the girl had a good experience. But how could he explain that to Rachel?

"Don't answer that. I guess I don't really want to hear you answer it."

He sighed in relief. "Babe, I do think about making love to you all the time. I'll make it great for you, I swear. Are you thinking this is going to happen sometime soon?"

He sounded like a total pussy at the end, he knew. He couldn't help it. Girl should not be getting his hopes up.

"Well, I think about it a lot. I promise, I'll let you know as soon as I'm feeling ready. Sometimes it's all I can think about, you know. I just wish I knew more about what to expect."

He wrinkled up his forehead. "Do you want to watch a porno?"

He almost fell out of bed when she answered, "Maybe. It would at least give me a visual. I mean, I know what's going to happen, but… I don't really know."

His mind was reeling with the possibilities. His cock was sporting a raging boner. How the hell was he supposed to sleep like this? Rachel had already curled into him and fallen back asleep.

Artie texted him in the morning and said he'd pick him up so Rachel could sleep in. He left her a note, and ran out to meet Artie. Sam was in the van too.

"Dude," he nodded to Sam, expecting to hear some residual shit about Sam not getting any and the others all having some sort of relief, but Sam was actually sporting a big grin.

"No fucking way? You got lucky?" Fuck his life. He was the only one.

"Well, not exactly. But Quinn decided that oral sex isn't really the same, so she can do that. I'm good with that."

Quinn FaBray had blown this dude. She'd certainly never blown him. Or Finn that he knew of. He fist bumped Sam out of good sportsmanship, but he was secretly pissed that even Sam was getting more play than him. Now he was the one scoring the least. Fuck his life.

So I couldn't manage Brittany in this chapter, but I have something in the next chapter to make you laugh. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee Disclaimer: It does not belong to me. Sigh. I'm disappointed too.**

**Mark Salling: Yum!**

**Author's Note: I'm trying to make you happy, I really am, but sometimes I'm not able to write the things you want me to. I try. This has been fun for me. I guess I love the thrill of the chase. Puck's frustrated. Artie's getting some. What's not to like? The question is: what will it take for Puck to realize he's in love with Rachel? I mean, even she already knows… right? **

*************************** Story will start.***********************

So on Saturday Puck went to basketball practice and texted Rachel afterward. She was at the mall with Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. For the first time ever, Puck hoped she was listening to Quinn. Maybe she would be inspired to give him a blow job.

He texted her to see what their plans were tonight. Since Santana's parents were back, everyone was going to Rachel's to hang out. It wouldn't be a party like Santana's had been, but they would be able to drink and hang out without parental supervision. He wouldn't have minded hanging with Rachel on his own, but he figured he'd be able to do everything he wanted after the others left. Maybe before too…

Meanwhile Rachel was sitting in a booth near the food court, sipping a smoothie with the girls and Kurt.

"Finn is seriously hung." Santana was bragging. "The things he can do with that equipment. Mmmm… mmm… mmmm."

"Santana, stop it." Quinn admonished.

"Oh, girl. I already know you came around. Oral sex is still sex, you know." Santana returned. She hated it when Quinn got all holier-than-thou.

"At least it's not the kind that can make you pregnant." Quinn defended her decision.

"Speaking of pregnancy, what do you girls recommend for birth control?" Rachel asked.

"Using it." Santana smirked.

"I don't have to worry about that," Brittany said. "I can't get pregnant since Artie is paralyzed."

"What?" came the chorus.

Brittany looked at them all like they were stupid. "Hello. Artie can't use the lower half of his body. It's powerless."

"Uh, sweetie," said Kurt, "Artie is perfectly capable of fathering children, so if you haven't been using protection, you need to stop at the drugstore before we go home."

"But how can he if he is paralyzed?"

Kurt took her aside and tried to explain it to her.

The rest of the girls talked to Rachel about recommended forms of birth control.

Puck took a nap and went for a run, then showered and went to Rachel's. He picked up Breadsticks-to-go on his way so they could eat dinner together.

"Noah, you're early. I'm not finished getting ready."

"Babe, you look great. I saw you without make-up this morning. I already know what you look like. We're good. 'Sides, I picked up dinner."

She did love breadsticks. She followed him to the kitchen counter to sit down and eat. She drank her water while he started mixing Jack and coke again.

"Babe, want one?" he asked. She shook her head no. She hardly ever drank.

"What do you want to drink? You should at least have a couple while neither of us has to drive."

That was a little funny because although he said neither one of us, he meant her. He was never the designated driver. She always was. He loved to get drunk. She didn't. It was pretty simple.

She agreed that strawberry margaritas didn't sound bad so after they ate, he headed out to the store to pick some mixers up. He got a couple bottles of mixers and grabbed the tequila from his house. On a whim, he grabbed some movies from his porn collection, just in case. He and Santana had watched a few, and he hoped he'd grabbed one she'd liked, figuring Rachel might like it too.

By the time he got back to Rachel's house, the rest of the group was there. Sam nodded to him, and he motioned to him that he'd go help him mix margaritas.

"So," Sam told him quietly, "word is Rachel was asking the girls about birth control today."

Thank fuck. "What'd they recommend?" That would give him an idea of how long she planned on waiting.

"Quinn said she told her to use the pill and condoms because you have super-sperm that condoms aren't enough for."

Shit. The pill took a while. She'd have to go to the doctor and be on it for a while. Shit. Shit. Shit. One broken condom, and he'd never hear the end of it.

The boys mixed up margaritas and brought them out to the living room. Artie was just nursing a beer. The girls were all over the margaritas, but Finn and Sam were following Puck's lead with Jack and coke. Artie and Mike were sticking to beer. The girls' drinks were refilled often, and after watching Date Night and laughing their asses off, Puck threw out the pornos he'd brought from home.

"Who's interested in more adult entertainment?"

Santana looked at the movies. "I'm always up for a fun show with big dicks."

Brittany said, "I'm in."

Quinn made a face but said, "Whatever."

Rachel said nothing but did not protest. Tina was so busy sucking Mike's face she barely noticed the rest of them in the room.

"Which one?" he asked them. He knew which one the guys would like best, but he figured it was best to let the girls pick. Santana met his eyes and pointed to the one on the left.

"Schoolgirls it is."

He put the movie in and refilled the drinks before it started. Brittany was obviously immediately turned on as she grabbed a blanket and threw it over Artie and her in the recliner. Santana was cuddled up with Finn on the floor, rubbing her back against him and wiggling her ass.

Puck concentrated on Rachel. He wanted her nearby so he could tell if she liked the movie, but he didn't want her too close. He still wasn't feeling back to his controlled self and didn't want to risk it in a crowd.

They watched the trite movie, and Rachel innocently commented, "I thought porn stars were supposed to be bigger than most men."

Artie spit out his beer and Sam swiveled his head to look at Puck. Puck was trying not to smile because his babe had just given him major props without even realizing it.

Santana said kindly, "Uh, Rachel, these guys are bigger than _most_ men." She winked at Puck but didn't say anything else.

Rachel wrinkled up her face in confusion a little and reached down toward Puck's lap. He moved her hand away and said quietly, "Later."

He started watching the movie a little, but watched for Rachel's reaction more. They got to a scene of oral sex and the girl in it started gagging on the guy's giant dick.

"Poor girl," sympathized Brittany. "Nothing's worse than gagging."

"I wouldn't know," Rachel said.

Puck groaned. Did she have to announce it to everyone?

"I don't have a gag reflex so I've never gagged on anything. I never choke."

Puck startled. Damn. How did he not know that about her? Shouldn't this have just come up in general conversation? His dick was so hard right now just thinking about the possibilities. He watched Santana smirk at him. Not surprisingly, Finn and Santana were the first to seek out a room.

"Rach, where are Finn and I sleeping tonight?"

She directed them to the guest bedroom at the top of the stairs. Artie and Brittany would obviously sleep in the office on the fold out bed since he couldn't get upstairs or downstairs, Mike and Tina could take the basement and Quinn and Sam would sleep in the living room. They had the least accommodating quarters, but someone had to and Santana had asked first.

Finn was taking Santana's top off before they got to the stairs.

Artie and Brittany were heavily making out and didn't look like they were going to last much longer either. Tina and Mike made their way down to the basement. Sam and Quinn went to the kitchen to get more snacks. Brittany helped Artie back into his wheelchair and wheeled him down to the study.

"Noah, I really don't want to watch this movie any more. Just to tell you, I won't do half that stuff in the movie."

Puck smiled at her, "Babe, I wouldn't even do half the stuff that's in those movies. They're just fun to watch."

He reached for her hand to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom. He was disappointed she wasn't more into the movie, but to be honest, he wasn't completely surprised. They went into the bathroom to brush their teeth, but then he left her alone to use the bathroom and wash her face. He laughed when he saw her pjs.

"Why do you even bother, babe? You know I'm going to take off all your clothes so I can feel you naked next to me."

She looked at him and grimaced. "Actually, I can't tonight. Uh… You know."

Shit. She'd just watched a porno with him when she was having a period. Cruel. And her dads were out of town. Sucked balls.

Maybe she would at least take care of him? He doubted it though.

She scrunched her ass up against him and he put his arms around her. Damn, that was going to be… difficult… all night long. Why was it Rachel who had her period? Couldn't it have been Santana?

"Noah," she asked "Santana said porn stars were bigger than most men."

"Yeah, babe."

"But you're like the same size as the guys in that movie."

"I know. Did you think I was average? I keep telling you Puckzilla is not the average guy."

"So… you're like porn star big?"

She made it sound like a bad thing.

He kissed Rachel's neck, but she was sound asleep, completely oblivious to the raging hard-on pressing against her tight little ass. Just as he was starting to get a little sleepy, he noticed he could hear the bang, bang, bang of the bed in Finn and Santana's room. Shit. Shit. Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee Disclaimer: They haven't hired me yet. Boo.**

**Mark Salling: Could you stop being so dang hot? It's agony for those of us who can't… touch you- among other things.**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU for reviewing and reading and FAVORITING! Many of you have written about how much you love some of my "funny" moments. Those are my favorite compliments! I REALLY enjoy being able to write something humorous enough to make someone laugh. So… thanks for sharing if I have made you laugh! (I know, it's really Brittany that does it…) I love to see my stories as your favorites, and I love to see me listed as one of your favorite authors as well. THANK YOU. Mostly, I love hearing from my readers about what you liked and what you didn't. It helps.**

********************** Story will start. ************************

Puck woke up with his hand cupped around Rachel's breast, and kissed the back of her neck. She arched into him and scooted her ass even tighter into his hard dick. She flipped around and kissed the side of his neck and blew gently into his ear.

"Damn, babe. Don't start shit you can't finish."

She grinned wickedly and reached out to stroke him. "Sorry, Noah. As much as I want to play, we have to clean up before my dads get home."

She rolled out of bed and he lunged for her.

"This won't take long," he begged. "I promise."

She just looked at him and jumped in the shower. He tried not to think about her naked body in the shower, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was not going to jerk off in her bed while she was in the shower, so he threw on some shorts and headed downstairs. His friends were all over the kitchen in various stages of dishevelment except for Quinn who looked showered and made up already.

They were all sporting "got some" looks too which pissed him off. Was he the only one who was frustrated?

Quinn and Sam were making everyone breakfast. He sat down to a plate of eggs with hash browns and a side of turkey sausage. They were all eating and chatting. Santana was telling a story from Cheerio practice about a freshman girl who forgot her spanx.

Rachel came downstairs and ate some breakfast, but she was focused on cleaning up before her dads got home. As far as they knew, she was having her girlfriends over but the boys were not for them to know about. They all helped clean up after breakfast but the boys cleared out after that. They had "open gym" today at 2:00, which clearly translated as show your ass up or you won't be playing much. They headed out and Puck kissed Rachel goodbye. He had seen her more than usual on this long weekend, so that was a nice change. Now life was getting back to normal. He'd have to drive to his grandma's to get Jenna.

At school Monday morning everyone was kind of in a fog from the long weekend. It was cool that they had seen a lot of each other and everyone was still talking about the fun party Santana had had. Rachel saw the evil Cheri whom she had heard ended up hooking up with a hockey player. She glared at her and Cheri had the sense to slink away.

Santana caught it and asked, "You want me to take her for you? She had eyes on Finn too."

"No, I'm sure she's learned her lesson." Rachel said. That's how naïve Rachel was.

Rachel barely saw Puck because she had an extra dance class that night and he had basketball practice after school. She was pretty sure he had reminded her six times that his first basketball game was on Tuesday after school. She thought it was kind of cute that he was so excited.

Tuesday they cancelled Glee practice because the guys had a game. Rachel picked up Puck's little sister, Jenna, from daycare because his mom had to work. Mr. Schue went to the game and sat with Emma and the kids from Glee who weren't playing ball. Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam were really good basketball players. Rachel wasn't sure why they even bothered with football when it was obvious that basketball was their sport. At the end of the game, the score was 63-40. Puck was the high scorer. He thanked Rachel for coming to the game and picking up Jenna. Then he asked her to come over and eat with Jenna and him. While Puck raced home to jump in the shower (and make sure there was never an embarrassing incident again), the girls went through a drive-thru and picked up dinner.

They sat in the living room, but Puck was feeling restless so he grabbed his guitar after dinner. He had showered and put on fresh clothes, so he smelled really good, and Rachel was trying to sneak kisses to his jaw line when she thought Jenna wasn't looking.

Puck started playing some Christmas songs for them to sing along to.

"You realize how warped this is? A group of Jewish kids singing Christmas songs?"

He nodded, but they were realistic about the world in which they lived. His mom even usually got them Christmas presents because she didn't want Jenna to miss out on the Santa thing. He knew for a fact that Jenna didn't believe in Santa, but he wasn't breaking the news to his mom because it got him a few extra presents.

He switched to some country songs that Rachel questioned the appropriateness of for a little girl. So he sang a new song.

"Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel

Oooh...

Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had an back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Oooh...

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Oooh...

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl  
Don't You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
Don't You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
she's an uptown girl

She grinned at him and threw herself into his lap even with Jenna right there.

Jenna said, "I'm going to go to my room to read now. It's my bedtime anyway, and I don't want to stick around for this."

They both said goodnight to her, and he kissed Rachel sweetly.

"I think you might have been right. I think I am in love with you."

"I knew it. I love you too."

They made out on the couch for a while, and Puck knew they couldn't go any further, so he didn't even try to get Rachel back to his room. Suddenly, she stood up and grabbed him by the hand to bring him upstairs to his room. He checked in on Jenna who was out cold. He shut her bedroom door quietly and shut and locked his own.

"Babe, are you done?" he asked as he threw his shirt across the room.

"Ummm. No. But I wanted to take care of you." She licked her lips and Puck groaned. His mouth went dry, and he lied down on the bed with her above him, letting her decide what to do next.

She started kissing him and put her legs on either side of him in the way that he both loved and hated. It felt so good, but it also made him want to fuck her brains out. He had to breathe deeply to handle it, and since the "incident", he really had to concentrate not to get too aroused- even though he had taken care of his needs in the shower.

She was rubbing her hands over his nipples, and kissing him from his ear to his mouth and back again. She sucked on his lower lip and thrust her tongue into his mouth in short little strokes like he liked to do to her clit.

She ground against him and his hands wandered up to her breasts and quickly undid her bra. He stroked her nipples and tugged at them. He ran his thumbs over them in circles. He was just starting to push her away because it was sensory overload when he felt her tug at the fly on his jeans. His dick jumped when she reached out to stroke it.

He shoved them off and put them by the bed. He lied back down and waited for her to start playing again. She was bent over him on her hands and knees and started touching the tip again, so she was close to it. He could feel her breath on it and watched her hair hang down around it like a curtain. He tried not to think about it, and she stroked up and down again.

Then he felt her lips touch the tip of his cock and he jumped. Holy shit. He didn't know she was going to do that!

"Damn, Rach!"

She stroked her tongue up and down the length of him, swirling it around the tip and continuing to stroke with her tongue as well. He was about to lose his shit and he quickly started flipping through his Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste catalog to get himself under control again.

She sucked him into her mouth and put him down her throat. Damn, she was not kidding about that no gag reflex thing. He was all over her. She sucked him down hard and then stopped and let him go to just swirl her tongue. Then she sucked him down hard again, letting all of him go down her throat. He tapped her shoulder and urged her mouth off quickly. He grabbed his underwear off the floor and shot into it and wiped himself off with it.

"Noah, wasn't I supposed to swallow it?"

Shit. She would have swallowed?

She was looking at him all confused.

"The girls in the movie all swallowed it. Well… unless… I prefer you not do that. Didn't you want to do that in my mouth?"

He could barely talk he was still recovering. "Babe, some girls don't like you to come in their mouths. We can try whatever you want. Next time."

Shit. There was his pussy voice again at the end. It was all high and girly like he was begging for it again. Which he totally was, but he didn't have to sound like such a pussy.

She snuggled next to him, and suddenly she said, "Noah, are you hard again?"

What could he say? He was a teenage guy whose girlfriend had just blown him and announced she was willing to let him come in her mouth next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee Disclaimer: They haven't called, although I'm officially offering my services.**

**Mark Salling: Can't get enough of you!**

**Author's Note: We're in a review lull… disappointing. Of course, thanks to my FAITHFUL reviewers who have reviewed most of my chapters! (Is the site weird lately, or is it just my access? I've had trouble…) Please review if you're reading and enjoying so I know what the readers are LIKING! Feedback is essential. Thanks, also, to the favoriters and alerters! BIG smiles!**

*********************** Story will start. *****************************

So the rest of the week was awfully busy for both of them. Puck barely saw Rachel except for at school. He was horny as hell and could barely stand it. His mind constantly drifted to the memory of her mouth on him, and this was used to relieve pressure on a daily basis. But, being Puck, he still craved more.

Friday morning at school he kissed her hello hungrily and pulled her body to his.

"Noah," she squealed, "what are you doing?"

"Not near as much as I'd like to," he grumbled in answer.

She laughed and pushed away from him.

"Babe, what are we doing after my game tonight? Do you want me to come over to your house?"

He hoped fervently that she would say yes. He needed some relief. He hadn't touched her body in too long, a week, and she hadn't touched him since Tuesday.

"Well, Brittany's having a party after the game. I figured we'd go to that. I know you love parties."

He groaned. A party? He loved parties, but chances were his girl was not going to sneak off to an empty bedroom with him to fool around while a party brewed below. Damn.

He kissed her forehead.

"I just want some us time. Wanna skip the party?"

She smiled. "Not really. What would everyone think if we didn't go? Brittany's our friend. We have to go. Besides, we'll have a lot of fun."

Not exactly a lot of fun. What he had in mind would be _a lot_ of fun, but the party would be okay too.

After school, the team went out for pizza before the freshman game. Then they sat through the first two games until their game started. They were stoked after their win from Tuesday, but Puck's game was off. He didn't hit a single 3-pointer and got 4 fouls in the first half. Sam wasn't able to make many shots either and the boys lost the game. In Puck's twisted mind, his not being able to score was spreading to all aspects of his life.

Puck had planned to catch a ride with one of the guys so Rachel wouldn't have to wait for him to shower and stuff after the game. He was glad they had this plan in place because he was in a terrible mood and knew it. His mom had been at the game so he'd told her he was going with Sam and might not make it home. His mom had looked in Rachel's direction and set her jaw.

"Just don't make the same mistake twice," she'd said, like he was a fucking idiot.

So he and Sam proceeded to get trashed immediately. They were both in foul moods. Both had gotten laid. Apparently Quinn was currently on the rag, and was not interested in blowing Sam all week. Puck was frustrated as hell, and they were both tired of the sappy smiles on Finn, Mike, and Artie's faces! Sam and he were doing shots of Cuervo when he got his first text from Rachel asking where he was.

RB*: RU coming?

Puck: Cant u haven't touched me since Tues.

Puck laughed hysterically at that. Sam did too.

RB*: Very funny. Where RU?

Puck: Sams Cant drive

RB*: Do u want me 2 get u?

Puck: Sure. Pick us up.

Ten minutes later Rachel pulled into Sam's driveway. Quinn was with her. They both looked irritated.

"Let's go." Rachel said.

"Wait a sec. The house is empty. Seems wasteful." Puck slurred his words as he grabbed Rachel and pulled her to him. He reached for her thighs and kissed her.

She pulled away after a brief kiss. "Ewww. Raunchy breath."

Sam was trying a similar move on Quinn with less effect. However, it was his home turf advantage so he asked her advice on the shirt he was wearing. When she wrinkled her face up at it, he took it off and asked her to help him pick a new one out. Sam led her to his bedroom.

'Damn!' thought Puck. 'I could learn something from this dude.'

He tried to take his shirt off too, but Rachel stopped him. He kissed her neck and started to rub her sides as he sat on a barstool.

"We're leaving in a minute, Noah. Let's get all this stuff packed up."

"We're not leaving in a minute. Now we have to wait for them to fool around."

"What? They're not going to fool around while we're downstairs."

He looked at her. " 'Course they are. We'll be here a while."

She blinked at him and started packing up the booze evidence before Sam's parents came home to it. She could not believe that Noah seriously thought that Quinn would make them wait for them while she pursued an amorous moment. Puck opened a beer while waiting, and kept trying to grope her as she worked around him. He was drunk already, and she was less than thrilled that he was continuing to drink.

Ten minutes later, she was starting to think that he had been right. How rude of Quinn.

"I can't believe that they're making us wait. I'm going to go upstairs."

"Seriously? It's bad enough you cockblock me all the time. Now you're going to do that to Sam too?"

Her face crumbled and she burst into tears.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm just…"

"Drunk? Honest? Horny? Which is it, Noah? You meant it. That's what's so upsetting to me. I thought we had a real relationship here, and you're just biding your time until you can get laid."

That pissed him off. "What the fuck are you thinking? You're the first girl I've _ever _waited for, the first girl I ever said the "L" word to, and now you're giving me shit about our fucking relationship. Unfuckingbelievable."

He scowled and took another swig of his beer. He was suddenly not feeling drunk enough.

She went straight outside and drove away, ignoring Puck's texts and phone calls.

About an hour later, Quinn drove Sam and Puck to the party. Puck went into the house looking for Rachel. She was nowhere to be found. He asked around to see if anyone had seen her, and nobody had. Eventually, he ran into Cheri, the freshman cheerio.

"I think she was upstairs."

"She was?"

"Yeah. Follow me. I'll show you."

Cheri led him upstairs and showed him to a room at the end of the hall. She followed him into it and shut the door behind her. He turned around.

"She's not in here."

Cheri had already removed her Cheerio uniform. She stood before him in a g-string and tiny demi bra that barely covered her nipples. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Puck, I understand that you have needs. I'd never tell you no. Let me take care of you tonight. Rachel doesn't have to know."

As she ground her hips against him, his dick hardened involuntarily. He swallowed.

"No, Cheri. Not tonight. Not ever. I'm not fucking interested."

He pulled the door open and strode out of the room only to run into Mercedes and Kurt who had heard the whole thing.

"Our little Puck became a man tonight, 'Cedes. I couldn't be more proud." Kurt put his hand to his heart endearingly and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Hell, yes. Must have been shot with Cupid's arrow _tight_ to turn down a hot little tart like Cheri."

"Can you be useful and drive me to Rachel's house?"

"We can get you there, but her dads are not going to let you in like this?" Kurt said, indicating his breath that reeked of alcohol.

"Let me worry about that."

Kurt looked him up and down but agreed to take him.

Cheri was putting her clothes back on and stormed past them, obviously not happy to have been turned down for a second time.

"I don't get it. Everyone said you were an amazing stud. You're a freakin' tight ass."

Kurt and Mercedes froze. Puck's jaw tightened and locked, pulsing quickly on his face. He looked at Cheri but said nothing.

"Fly girl. The good lord just wasted another life on a skanky ho like you!" Mercedes said to her, shoving her away.

Puck asked Mercedes to stop at his house to grab something. The light was on in the living room, but he was pretty sure he could get by his mom. He'd done it a few hundred times.

On the way down the steps though, his guitar hit the wall, making a scraping sound.

"Noah, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom. I just stopped to grab my guitar."

"Are you and Rachel fighting?"

How the hell did she know this shit?

"Honey, you sucked tonight. You've never been a good loser. You probably took it out on her and said something foolish. I've known you for 17 years now, I know how it works."

His jaw dropped because he'd never realized how well his mom knew him.

"Just be heartfelt when you apologize to her. Don't apologize halfway. Speak from the heart, Noah. She's a special girl. Don't burn bridges with this one."

He hated it when she said creepy stuff like that. Sure he loved Rachel and all, but they were in high school. It was way too much to talk about the future like his mom always did. You'd think she wouldn't want to. She'd married her high school sweetheart and things had sucked for her ever since.

"Love you, Ma. See you tomorrow."

"Don't come home until your hangover has worn off. Jenna and I don't need you barking at us all day." She called.

Damn, that woman was scary. He could have sworn he'd never slurred a word. How did she know this shit?

Mercedes drove him to Rachel's but parked up the street a little.

"You don't have to drive around the block and come back. I know you're going to watch." He told them.

They shot each other guilty looks, as that was exactly what they'd planned, but they didn't make a move to drive away.

Noah shivered slightly in the cool December air. Little snowflakes were starting to fall. He hadn't thought about what song to sing to her. He wondered if he should sing her "Uptown Girl" again. Billy Joel was always great.

Then it came to him. It was actually a song his mom had been singing a lot lately. It wasn't exactly his normal style, but maybe that was a good thing.

John Michael Montgomery

"I Love the Way You Love Me"

I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there

And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two hour bath  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me

I like to imitate old Jerry Lee  
And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me

And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you

I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
So completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me

He sang his heart out to her, on her front lawn, while snowflakes twirled around him and stuck slightly to his eyelashes. She had come downstairs right away, to stop him, but instead she just stared. The neighbors were probably furious, but she was melting, watching her badass boyfriend sing to her in the cold.

"Come in, Noah, let's talk."

He followed her inside. "Where are your dads?"

"Fortunately, they're not home yet. I'm sure they'll hear about this from the neighbors tomorrow."

He nodded, knowing it was true.

"Babe, I'm sorry I said that. I was being a dick. My mom says I don't know how to lose well and I guess losing tonight set me off. She even told me I sucked. I don't know what else to tell you, baby, 'cept I love you and I'm sorry I was a dick. I don't mean to be, and I will wait as long as you want. You're too important to me to lose over one stupid thing I said. Ima guy; it's going to happen."

"I love you too, Noah. I guess I might have overreacted too. It's just that Brittany keeps telling me how dumb I'm being. Do you know what it's like to have Brittany tell you you're being dumb?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"C'mere, babe. Kiss me."

She kissed him.

"Why is Brittany telling you you're dumb?"

"She thinks it's foolish that we haven't had sex yet. She says it's like asking me not to sing."

He made a mental note to thank Brittany. "Babe, you will know when you're ready. Just let me know RIGHT AWAY."

She smiled. He kissed her again.

"And, babe, when we do, I'm going to make you sing in a whole new way."

She blushed at his words. That was pretty much what Brittany had said too. She sent him to Kurt's waiting car because her dads would be home any minute, and she did not want them to see Noah drunk. Plus, if her dads thought she and Noah were together tonight, they wouldn't let her see him tomorrow. And she had PLANS for tomorrow…


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee Disclaimer: I guess they don't need me, so I'll stick with what I'm doing and just play around with their characters.**

**Mark Salling: Please stop being so hot. My daydreams are way too much to handle during the day. My night dreams are… very enjoyable.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Keep telling me what works. I live for it. **

**************** Story will start. ******************************

Rachel got up early and went shopping the next day with Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes. They had been shopping all morning and took a break in the Food Court when some guys at the table next to them started flirting and hassling them. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were natural flirts, so the boys had joined them quickly.

"Brittany," Rachel whispered. "why are you encouraging these boys?"

"Encouraging what?" asked Brittany. "We're just talking."

Rachel's mouth fell open to protest, but she just shook her head. Brittany had no idea what she'd been doing. Flirting was just second nature to her.

"Hey, you're that Glee Club girl." The cute blond said to Rachel. "You have such an amazing voice!"

She smiled and murmured thank you. He moved a little closer to her, but she scooted the other way toward Brittany.

Santana and Brittany were openly flirting. Mercedes did her best to keep up. There was a redhead who was tall who was enjoying the view of her cleavage. They were talking quietly, a little away from the rest of the group.

She sensed him before she saw him walk up. She swore she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise and turned around in the booth. That's when she noticed the blonde's arm on the back of the booth, as if it was around her.

" 'Sup, girls?" Puck questioned. Finn and Sam were with him, and their eyes narrowed quickly as they saw their girlfriends surrounded by guys from another school, guys who apparently didn't know how badass Puck was.

Rachel smiled to see him. This was a surprise. "Noah!"

He pulled her up over the back of the booth and into his arms for a possessive kiss. He squeezed her tightly to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Babe, I can find you anywhere. I just follow my dick and it leads to you." He smirked. Then he shot the blond a death look, as his boys grabbed chairs around the group.

The other group of boys saw that their cause was a lost one, so they left after Mercedes and Jeff exchanged numbers. The guys grabbed some food and came back to the table.

Puck ate his fries and squeezed Rachel's leg. She had taken care to hide some of her purchases, but he had seen the tell-tale pink Victoria's Secret bag and was way stoked about it. He tried to keep the grin off his face as he squeezed her leg.

Finn and Santana were obviously quarreling. He was not naïve enough to think that she hadn't encouraged the guys.

"Why do you have to do that all the time? I mean, I know you bought the rack, but do you have to put it on display and test it out all the time? Can't you just be happy with what you have? It's like you've got to have a trail of dicks lining up in case we don't work out."

"What we, Finn? You don't think there's a we. You only call me when you're horny. You don't think of us as a couple. I only met your mother once."

"The fuck you talking about, Lopez? We see each other every day almost." That was true, but they also had some sort of sex every day. He was a teenage boy. He had needs.

"That's it. We're taking a sex break. We're just going to have a regular relationship for a while."

Puck and Sam's heads shot up at that. This was dangerous territory for their girls to be around.

Brittany laughed. Everyone turned to look at her. She just stared back.

"Seriously, Santana, do you think you can take a sex break? You tried that once with Finn, and it didn't work. You were a bitch to everyone else, and nobody could stand to be around you. For all our sakes, please don't try this again."

Everyone froze. Santana looked at them. She pulled Finn over to another table so they could talk more. Soon after, Finn came running over to the table.

"Puck, I need to borrow your keys for a while." He grinned.

"The fuck, Finn? Not in my truck. It's daylight."

"We're just gonna run back to my house a minute. My mom's gone, and we'll be back in an hour or so."

Puck grimaced, but he handed his keys over. 'S all part of the bro code. If a dude's got a chance to get laid, you help him out.

Rachel giggled. "You don't look very happy, Noah."

He just squeezed her to him and planted a quick kiss to her lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, no tongue even.

Most of the Gleeks had family Christmas functions tonight, so it worked out that Rachel and Puck could have their first weekend date in a long time. Rachel told him that she was planning to make him dinner at her house, and she had a special surprise for him.

He tried not to salivate as he thought about the pink bag and what her special surprise was. He was ready to leave with Sam and Finn as soon as Finn brought his truck back. It was too much for him to be at the mall this close to Christmas without going a little crazy. The crowds were swelling to supersize.

Out of the nowhere, Brittany laughed. He looked at her.

"I just got it. Blue balls. That's why you're singing that song for Christmas. Rachel here won't put out, and you've got blue balls. That's so funny."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Rachel shrank back a little from his arm that was around her and looked at his face closely.

" 'S just a song to sing."

"Yes, but why did you pick it?"

He squirmed a little. "I don't remember 'zactly."

"Noah Puckerman, are you singing that song about our sex life or lack of it?"

"Well… not so much anymore because…we're doing stuff, but at first… maybe."

She shot him a furious look. "Damn it, Noah. Just when I think you're maturing a little, you pull some stupid stunt like this."

"What? Babe, this was weeks ago. It wasn't just me. It was all the guys. It was just sort of an inside joke. You can't be mad about that."

"Just go. We'll talk tonight."

Shit. Talking was not supposed to be in the plans for tonight. Other things were supposed to be in the plans tonight. He hadn't so much as copped a feel since Tuesday. Shit. What the fuck?

Finn and Sam kept quiet on the way back to their houses. He dropped them off and went home. He took a nap so he wouldn't be tired when he got to Rachel's tonight. She told him to get there at 7:00. He had eaten dinner with his mom and sister because… well, he knew that the Berry house was pretty much a take-out house. That, and the fact that Rachel didn't eat real food, had him pretty worried about dinner.

He went over there promptly at 7:00 and greeted her at the door. She was actually ready, for once. His eyes assessed her from head to toe, and he smiled. She was wearing a short black glittery skirt with a red top belted at the waist. Her legs were in black stockings, and he wondered what kind they were, if she had bought them today. The top went down in a big v at the neck so he could see most of her breasts on display. That was definitely a new bra because he normally couldn't see much boob even if the shirt was a v-neck.

"Babe, you're so fucking hot!" he greeted her with a kiss and pulled her body to his, rubbing it a little over his pants.

"Noah." She reprimanded him and pulled away, leading him into the kitchen area. The Berrys had a formal dining room, but they were going to eat in the breakfast nook. She had lit some candles and set the table nicely. She poured him a glass of wine and told him to sit down.

They sat at the small table and ate their salads. He waited for her to bring up the song, but she didn't. She seemed content to chatter away about songs she wanted to sing in Glee or the shopping trip with the girls or whatever. He just made a few comments here and there so she would know he was listening. She had made a pasta dish for the main course that was pretty good. He was glad he had eaten earlier with his mom, but that was like two hours ago, so he was ready to eat again.

After dinner they moved the dishes into the dishwasher together and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. She had chosen an old James Bond movie, and it was okay. He wasn't that interested in the movie. He ran his hands along her sides and tried to pull her onto his lap.

"Noah, I can't believe that's why you chose that song."

He shrugged. "Babe, I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. It was just sort of a joke that only we would know. Believe me when I say, nobody saw Brittany figuring it out, coming."

"It's a little offensive that you would sing a song about our sex life."

"Babe, it wasn't about our sex life. It's irony. You gotta appreciate that. 'Sides, I didn't come over here tonight to talk about my blue balls."

She giggled a little as he nuzzled her neck. She kissed him softly, running her tongue over his full bottom lip. Then she chewed on it and kissed him some more. She was facing him, with both knees on either side of his legs, and he was completely hard. He reached into his pants to readjust a little, and she bounced some more on his lap. He groaned.

He reached up under her top and felt the lacy bra holding her tits up for display. He quickly undid it, and stroked her nipples.

"Oh, um. Dessert." She said abruptly. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a can of whip cream. He stood up and turned to follow her and tell her he had his own ideas for dessert.

He stared after her when the doorbell rang. Shit. He ran his hand through his hair and readjusted himself. She quickly hooked her bra back up and went to the door. Finn and Santana were there.

"Berry! You won't believe this! It's unfuckingbelievable!"

Santana and Finn strode into the house wearing cheesy grins, totally oblivious to what they'd just interrupted.

"Call much?" he said to Lopez.

"Puck, that can wait. This can't!" she sang.

"What's going on, Santana?"

"You and Finn getting married?" grumbled Puck because as far as he was concerned, that was the only reason they should have been interrupted.

Santana startled and looked up at Finn all girly-like. "No, this is pretty good too though."

Rachel looked at her. "What? What is it? Did Vocal Adrenaline get kicked out of show choir competitions for the year?"

"Uh, no. You need to start thinking about things other than singing."

Puck silently agreed. He wanted to help Rachel start obsessing about other things. He just needed to get rid of these two before her dads made it home.

"What's your news, Santana?" asked Rachel politely, ignoring the jibe from her friend.

"Well, Daddy booked a ski condo weekend at The Chalet without asking Stepmonster what their plans were for New Year's, so now they're double booked!"

Rachel blinked at her, uncomprehending.

Finn piped in with, "So now Santana gets to have the ski condo over Christmas break for her and her girlfriends!"

Puck grinned broadly. "How many rooms?"

"There are 7 bedrooms so EVERYONE can come!" she squealed.

Fuck yeah.

Rachel wasn't exuberantly happy. "I don't know if my dads will let me go. We usually do a trip over Christmas and that hasn't been ironed out by my dads yet. Plus, they usually only let me go on supervised overnights."

Puck thought that was pretty funny considering how much they left her alone, but he didn't say anything. Rachel did have great dads and he appreciated that they never looked down on him although they knew he'd had a pretty rough life and screwed up big.

"Rachel, you have to come!" shouted Santana.

"Couldn't you just explain that all the girls from Glee are going? Maybe you could say that you're working on a set list or something?"

Puck watched the wheels in Rachel's mind start whirling. She was going to make this work. And, he was sure, he was totally getting laid. Ski lodges, condos with private rooms, this was a romantic setting to be sure.

"Puck? Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Never mind. Finn, Santana come in and sit down. Let's make plans."

What the fuck? Couldn't they make plans later? He had plans for now. But Finn and Santana were still there when her dads got home at 11:00. Puck had to say goodbye to his girlfriend at her front door.

"Sorry, Noah. This wasn't what I planned for tonight, but maybe next weekend?"

Puck went home and jerked off to memories (now distant) of Rachel sucking him off.

************ Monday at school…

Brittany turned around in history and said, "So… how'd you like that dessert?" She winked at him.

"The fuck you talking about, Brit? We didn't eat dessert. That's when Finn and San stopped by to tell us about the ski weekend."

She startled. "You never got to…, but she had the whipped cream!"

Puck stopped and said, "Spill it."

"Uh, no. I think I've said enough. Let's just say you _really _ missed out."

He texted Rachel, although he knew she was in English lit. and probably would ignore it.

**Puck: When do I get Sat's dessert?**

**RB*: Soon.**

**Puck: What is it?**

**RB*: Something new. You'll like it.**

**Puck: I'm hungry now. Let's go get it.**

**RB*: Soon. **

Shit. Now he had a hard-on again. Brittany smirked at him knowingly.

At lunch, he tried to sneak Rachel off to the choir room, but she just shoved his roaming hands away, and told him he was as bad as a kid before Christmas.

After school he had basketball and then had the kid. Rachel came over after dinner, but they were busy with Jenna. When Jenna was certainly asleep, he pulled Rachel into his room and locked the bedroom door behind her.

"Babe, I've been dreaming about this for almost a week."

"As have I, Noah. As have I."

He pushed her onto the bed and threw his shirt off. She was wearing jeans again, which was still unusual for her, but she looked great in them.

"Can you help me out a little, babe? Get those clothes off as quickly as possible."

She laughed at his eagerness but did take off her own clothes as he got rid of his. She wasn't quite fast enough for him though, and he helped her out of her jeans and scooted the socks off her body as well.

He ran his hands up her legs from knee to hip and back again. She felt like his hands were leaving a trail of flames where they touched her body. She was restless and needy. His lips found hers so he could kiss her deeply, running his tongue along hers inside her mouth and darting back to the tip again to play. When he reached for her nipple, she arched her back into his touch. She was already making those soft mewling sounds in the back of her throat, and he was harder for listening to her.

"Um, Noah," she pleaded.

He knew what she wanted. He had purposely avoided the area just so he could hear her beg for it. He kissed her neck and lazily stroked his hand down to her belly button.

"Yeah, babe?"

She writhed on the bed and grabbed his wrist, pulling it down to her center. He chuckled low in his throat, deep and hard.

"Is this what you want, babe?"

He rubbed her wet, wet slit and barely grazed her clit. Then he inserted a finger into her and stroked it back and forth. She was tight and wet and felt so right on his finger. His dick jumped at the contact. He stroked his finger back and forth as he found the rough patch inside her. He touched it and then pressed her clit gently.

The noises were louder now, and he worried a little about waking Jenna up. She was writhing with need, and he was going to make her beg for it.

"Please, Noah."

"Please what?"

She twisted her head from side to side, and he kissed her nipples lightly, sucking them into his mouth and laving his tongue over them again. He kissed her neck and worked his fingers inside her in a steady pace. He avoided her clit area and just let her wriggle her hips as she ground down on his finger. He switched to his thumb inside her and used the rest of his hand to put pressure on her clit.

"Noah. Noah. Can you…? Can you…? Please."

"What, babe? What do you need? What do you want?"

"Can you do that thing with your tongue?"

"Though you'd never ask."

He swooped down with his amazing tongue. He licked her up her slit and down, tonguing each fold and reaching everywhere but where she really wanted it. He put his tongue deep into her, fucking her with it. She writhed and twisted begging for more.

"Shhhhh. Rach, keep it a little quieter for Jenna."

He stroked her clit then and she bit on the pillow she had grabbed from beneath her head. She held it over her face to muffle the noises she was unable to control. He swirled his tongue and worked his thumb inside her until she was keening a cry into the pillow- intense and fierce.

It took a few minutes for her body to cease spasming. The waves were rocking their way down her whole body, and she was riding them out into a state of exhaustion. Puck moved the pillow off her face to look into her eyes.

"Feel better, babe?" he asked.

She just looked at him, unable to speak yet.

"Damn, I love you, Rachel Berry."

That was enough to revive her. He didn't say it often.

"I love you too, Noah Puckerman." She flipped over. "Now let's take care of you."

She knelt down over his dick and took it in her mouth. She stroked the tip with her tongue. She sucked it into her mouth and let it go again. She let it slide to the back of her throat and sucked harder until he was shooting against the back of her throat.

Damn. His girl was amazing. He pulled her into his arms and they lied in his bed.

"So…did you bring my dessert?" he asked casually.

"Did Brittany tell you what it was?"

"Not 'zactly, but my deviant mind took me where I think you went. I'm like a starving man, babe. I need my dessert."

"Noah, I just sucked you off and let you come down my throat. Isn't that enough to satisfy you for a while?"

He motioned to his already hardening cock. That was her answer. Too bad she hadn't brought the whipped cream with her.

**Author's Note: I know Rachel is vegan, but since I don't know enough about the diet, it's difficult for me to follow it here. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy is the man behind Glee, but I don't call him a genius anymore because he hasn't come around to Puckleberry… yet!**

**Mark Salling: Drool. Pick up chin. Close mouth. Drool again. Oops.**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU to my reviewers and readers! Thanks for your support! I REALLY appreciate it when you let me know what you've enjoyed in a story. I love to make you laugh, and I appreciate it when you let me know about a funny moment for you in the story. THANKS! I'm even coming around to Brittany as I'm trying to write her more!**

************************** Story will start. ***********************

Puck had an away game on Tuesday, and Rachel didn't go. Her dads were worried about her spending so much time with Noah, and she wanted to make them happy. Plus, the Berrys were hosting a Hanukkah party on Saturday. They would be having the party immediately after services at Temple. Noah's whole family was invited. Her other friends were invited as well, but Noah's mom and sister were included, and since her friends weren't Jewish, it wasn't going to be as meaningful to them. She had a lot to do to prepare for the party.

Wednesday evening was the first night of Hanukkah, so she was unable to see him that night as well. Her family was not big into following the rules, but there were some things they always did, and the festival of lights was important to them.

Thursday she asked Noah if he was coming over that night. He was planning to since he had a game Friday night. Rachel was going to go to the game, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to go out after it.

When Thursday evening came about, she got a call from Noah.

"My mom got called into work. I have to stay with Jenna. Can you come over here?" He sounded desperate.

"I don't know. I'll ask my dads, but I doubt it. Let me see. I'll call you back."

Her dads were freaking out a little about preparations for the party and vetoed her idea to go over to Noah's. She pointed out that it really wasn't any different than if he had come to their house, but they just smiled tightly and told her they preferred she had a more supervised setting. She knew what that meant. Someone at temple must have made a comment about their daughter dating that "wild Puckerman kid". It had happened before.

She narrowed her eyes at her fathers. "I would think, that you of all people, would be intolerant of judgmental comments from others. I can't believe you're letting a snide remark by some busybody color your view of someone you know that you like and more importantly I LOVE!"

They listened to her rant and Dave had the good grace to turn red, but Nathan did not relent.

"It doesn't matter how much we or you like Noah. It's still important for you to be in control of your hormones, and we prefer to have you in a supervised setting as much as possible. It doesn't mean we don't like him or trust you, but the boy has a lot of freedom. Don't think our neighbors didn't tell us about him serenading you in the middle of the night on our front lawn."

Rachel blushed at that. "Nothing happened though. He just sang me a song and left."

They looked unconvinced. It didn't matter. Nathan's mind was made up and there was no sense trying to push him or he wouldn't let her see him tomorrow.

"I'll drop it tonight if I can go out after the basketball game tomorrow." Rachel cajoled.

It worked. Dave relented before Nathan could object. Rachel called Noah back immediately.

"I have good news and bad news."

"I only want the good stuff."

Rachel laughed. He was such a kid.

"I can't come over tonight."

He groaned. Why were they destined to have so much time apart?

"BUT, I can go out until 11:00 after the game tomorrow."

"Great. I love you. I'll miss you tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Noah."

Rachel noted that Noah had said his I love you unsolicited, when there was nothing going on. That was definitely a good sign. She knew she wasn't making a mistake with him. He was obviously just a boy who needed someone to love him. And she did.

***** Friday after the game…

They were all chilling at Mike's house. Puck had tried to get Rachel to just let the two of them go off somewhere, but it hadn't worked. They had compromised at leaving a little early so they could have some time. She wasn't sure where they were going to go since her dads were home and so were his mom and Jenna, but she'd let him worry about that.

They were talking about the ski trip after Christmas.

"Oh, my God. I just realized. You can't ski, Artie."

Artie looked at her and smiled. "I can't. But you can. I will wait for you in the lodge."

"Eff that!" shouted Noah. "We're going snow tubing!"

"Ooooh. Fun."

"Can you snow tube, Artie?" Brittany asked.

He kissed her and murmured that there would be plenty of things to keep him busy on this trip, but that he could snow tube with a little help. She started kissing him along his jaw. Brittany had long ago updated his look, and he now sported a "chic geek" style.

Finn and Santana were all over each other on Mike's couch. Tina was giving Mike the eye from a chair, and Puck figured it wouldn't be long before they both went to the spare bedroom again. Mike's house, Mike's prerogative.

He had Rachel in his lap right where it felt good, and he was kissing the side of her neck as he discreetly copped a feel through her shirt. She was into it, he knew, when she started rubbing the front of his jeans.

"You ready to go?" he whispered.

"Yes, please."

He stood up and said goodbye to everyone.

"Where ya goin'?" teased Santana. "You going to play hide the salami?"

Brittany stopped. "What's that? I've never played that. Teach me how to play."

Santana barked, "He already did, Brit. Too late. You can play later with Artie."

Brittany looked confused. Artie started whispering to her.

"See you guys." Rachel told everyone.

"Rachel, are you really going to have sex right now?" asked Brittany.

Puck froze. There was no way he wanted Rachel to answer that in front of everyone.

"You'll just have to measure my smile tomorrow to know, I guess. I'm looking forward to seeing you all at the party tomorrow," Rachel replied evasively. Puck let out the breath he was holding.

When they got into the truck, Puck kissed her.

"Thanks for not insulting my manhood in front of everyone. 'Preciate that."

She smiled at him and rubbed his leg.

"Noah, I don't know why it bothers you so much. Our friends all know we're not making love. What does it matter? They know we're going to-"

"We're going to? When?" Damn pussy voice was back. It was all high and pathetic. "I mean. I should just know when so I'm prepared and all." He tried to recover.

Rachel kissed his cheek as he drove.

"Noah, let's just say that I'm thinking it will be before the end of the year."

He swallowed. His throat was all tight and dry and HUGE. He swallowed again.

He took Rachel to the park by the lake. There was nobody there which was exactly what he had hoped for. Now, he wouldn't have long if the cops kept to their usual schedule of patrol, but he didn't have much time if Rachel needed to be home before 11:00 anyway.

She was undoing his fly before he even put it in park.

"Someone's eager."

She reached into his boxer briefs and reached for his cock. She stroked it up and down and fisted tightly around it.

"Someone's hard."

"Seems to be a damned-near permanent state with you around."

He kissed her and moved the steering wheel up and out of the way. She wrapped one arm around the back of his head, and kissed him hard. She thrust her little tongue into his mouth, touched it to his. She started kissing him harder, all the while using her other hand to stroke his hard shaft.

"Rachel," he warned, grabbing for a t-shirt to shoot into.

That's when she swooped her head down and started sucking hard. Damn. He shot into her mouth quickly and she licked him clean.

"God damn, Rachel. That is so freakin' hot when you do that."

She smiled at him and continued to kiss his neck.

"Your turn." He turned to her.

She glanced at the clock. "Actually, Noah. We have to go. I have to be home in 10 minutes."

What? How the fuck did that happen? He wanted to work on her. He'd never left a woman wanting before, and he sure as hell didn't want to start with Rachel.

"Babe, you can be a few minutes late." His fingers found their way under her skirt and into her wet folds.

"Noah, as tempting as that is, I have to go. I can't blow it tonight."

He smirked as he thought she already had. She smacked his arm when she realized what he was thinking.

"Let's go."

He started the truck and put it into gear. They got to her house in 5 minutes, and he waited for her to kiss him goodbye.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I'm leaving you wanting more. I'll make it up to you next time. I promise."

Then she turned to him and smirked. "Don't worry about it, Noah. It's nothing I can't handle on my own."

With that, she hopped out of the car and ran up to her front door and waved goodbye. All the while, he was left with his mouth hanging open as dirty pictures of his girlfriend flashed through his mind until he finally put his truck in reverse and went home where he pulled out his cell to text her.

**Puck: Tease!**

**RB*: Right back at ya!**

**Puck: IOU**

**RB*: LOVE U. 2morrow.**

Puck had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. The images were just continually flashing through his mind. Rachel with her hand… He got his own hand out to help him get back to sleep. Hours later the images were still there, keeping him awake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy is behind Glee. I think he's giving me hope by making references to "Puckleberry" on the show. It's a little cruel.**

**Mark Salling: Love your chiseled jaw… and a few other body parts!**

**Author's Note: I'm SUPER excited about this chapter! I hope it falls on the page as hot as it unfolded in my mind. If it does… you're in for a treat!**

********************** Story will start. **************************

Rachel greeted guests at the party with her signature smile and grace. When the Puckermans arrived, she smoothed the front of her skirt nervously and greeted Mrs. Puckerman and Jenna before turning to Noah. He kissed her swiftly on the cheek, and she beamed at him for his politeness. Elise Puckerman always made her nervous because the woman seemed to stare at her longer than was necessary. She was just too intense. Jenna was adorable in her curly hair and fancy party dress, and Rachel told her.

"Jenna, you look so pretty! I love your dress!"

Jenna smiled and twirled so her dress could flow around her.

Rachel led them to the dining room and offered them drinks. Puck's mom had a glass of wine, and Puck poured punch for the rest of them. Rachel smiled again because she knew this was not the kind of evening Puck would have wanted for a Saturday night, but he would do it for her. It was helpful that some of their friends were coming over too. They wouldn't stay long, but they would make an appearance.

The Puckermans were greeted by Rachel's dads and Elise was led away to mingle with other adults. When Rachel bent slightly to pour more dip into the serving dish, Puck spluttered into his punch. He moved up behind her silently and whispered in her ear.

"Babe, what are you wearing under that skirt?"

She flushed. "Just stockings."

He carefully trailed a finger along the top of her thigh, just below her skirt on the back of her leg.

"You've been shopping. You did this on purpose to tease me when you know I can't do anything to you. You fucking tease."

She smirked at him because that was exactly what she had planned to do tonight. She ground her ass into him a little as she backed away from the table. Puck groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He wondered if he could get his flask from his truck.

Their friends arrived then so Rachel went to the door to greet them. She got them refreshments and led them downstairs so they could mingle. Rachel hooked Jenna up with the few other kids at the party so she would have something to do, then she and Puck joined the others in the basement.

"So, where's the baby?" asked Brittany.

Rachel scrunched up her forehead. "What baby?"

"For the chop job. I don't remember what it's called. When they chop off the extra part of the baby boy's junk. Circumcision."

All the boys from Glee groaned in imagined pain as Brittany described the event.

"Brittany, this is not a Bris, it's a Hanukah party. A holiday party." Rachel explained gently.

"But you don't celebrate Christmas." Brittany continued, confused.

Santana explained that it was a different holiday that they were celebrating, but Brittany seemed confused about why the Berries were hosting a Christmas party all night.

Rachel started the Wii games so they could dance. When she bent over to the moves, Puck grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom with him.

"Noah, what are you doing? What if my dad's come downstairs and we're in here together?"

"Don't care. Stop dancing like that."

He pulled her to him, and reached up under her skirt. She tried to push his hands away, but they worked steadily until they reached her bare ass cheek.

"Thought so. When did you start wearing thongs?" He groaned and tossed a hand through his hair again.

She smirked at him. She arched her back slightly as she stood between his legs. He was leaning against the counter, and she lifted her chin and looked him in the eye.

"I just bought something special for you. I thought you'd like it."

He pulled her to him to kiss her and run his hands over her ass. She was wearing those fancy stockings, the kind that attached to the tops of her waist with another piece of lace.

"Shit, Rich. Don't do this now. Not when I can't touch you."

She smirked again, and leaned up to kiss him. Then she took the lobe of his ear and sucked it into her mouth, sending a shot of heat to his dick. With that, she turned and walked away, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom. She left the door shut for him as he tried to cool down.

When he returned to the family room, she was dancing again, and he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap in a chair.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"Uh, uh. Not when you're wearing a scrap of underwear and a tiny skirt. The rest of these assholes do NOT need to see my girl's treats!"

She smiled a little because it was just so adorable that he worried about this.

A few hours later the group started making excuses. Rachel was fine with it because she understood that they all had needs to be met, and that was not going to happen at her dads' party. She waved goodbye and thanked them for coming. Jenna's friends had left by then too, so she sent her to the basement to watch a movie with Noah and her.

Noah's mom, meanwhile, was talking to a friend of her dads from work. She couldn't remember his name, but she did know that he was single.

"Noah," she poked him in the side. "Looks like your mom has made an interesting new friend."

Noah scowled. His mother did not have good taste in men. She'd sworn off them for a reason, and he liked it that way. Plus, he didn't want her getting her hopes up for some douche. He knew what guys were like. Nobody wanted to deal with some little kid and a teenage boy!

He and Rachel went downstairs with the kid since his mother showed no inclination to leave. He put Jenna on the couch with a pillow and threw a blanket over her. She was going to crash, he could tell. Rachel threw in some Disney movie for her. When Rachel tried to sit on the couch, at the end by Jenna's feet, he pulled her into his lap in the chair. He grabbed another blanket to throw over Rachel's lap.

"Babe, now you get to find out what happens when you tease me all night."

She stopped, nervously licking her lips.

"Scared?" he asked. "You should be. I'm going to tease your ass so bad, you'll be begging me to throw you on the coffee table and fuck you senseless even with your dads upstairs."

He said it low, so Jenna couldn't hear, but it was effective. She felt a pool of liquid wash over her, and settle between her legs. She wanted him to make love to her already, and he hadn't even begun. She tried to reach behind her, to stroke the hardness she could feel on her back, but he pushed her hands away roughly.

"Oh, no you don't. Not now."

Puck glanced at Jenna. Her eyelids were falling rapidly, and she was half-asleep. He kept his voice low, so she couldn't hear what he was telling his girlfriend.

"Babe, I've got a bedtime story for you. It's a story you're going to love because it's a real life story. I'm going to tell you about the first time I'm going to make love to you. It's going to be epic."

As he spoke, in his low, deep voice, he started stroking between her legs. The blanket was over her so that any wandering guests wouldn't be shocked, but he kept it on the outside of the tiny triangle of fabric covering her pussy. He touched his fingers lightly to the fabric and tapped them out near her clit but not long enough to give her any relief.

Rachel's breathing went shallow. She ground back against his fingers, trying to guide them in, where she needed them.

"Babe, we're not to that part yet. Just wait. You're so needy. I'll take you there. Don't worry."

Puck continued his bedtime story. "We're going to start out kissing, like we always do. I love to kiss your warm, soft lips. It's so hot when you bite my bottom lip and run your tongue along mine. We're going to kiss for a long time, because we both love to make out. You're going to start writhing, wanting more, kind of like you're doing now. I'll start with your breasts, because you love that. I'll let my hands wander up, like this."

He looked over to Jenna, and saw she was completely asleep now. He reached his hand into the front of Rachel's shirt and stroked her nipple.

"I'll start off with your shirt and remove it quickly. Nothing's hotter than you naked, so I'll get everything off you as soon as I can. I love to look at your nude body. I'm going to stay focused on your breasts though. First I'll touch your nipples and work them until they're tight and hard. Then I'll use my mouth and tongue to suck and lave them. They'll be sweet and firm on my tongue, and you'll be begging for more."

Rachel writhed with more need as Puck's fingers stroked her nipples beneath her bra. She flipped over so she could kiss him, but he moved her back quickly both because he couldn't handle her grinding onto him and because he didn't want someone to come downstairs and catch them. Before he flipped her, he ran his hand over her ass cheek and groaned at her smooth skin.

"Do you like my story, babe?"

"Uh, huh." Rachel answered, in a high, screechy voice.

"Then I'm going to put my fingers to you, to see if you're wet. Like I'm doing right now."

He reached a finger between her legs and groaned at her saturated center. He slid it in easily and started maneuvering it back and forth, in a rhythm.

"You're going to be wet. Like you are now. I don't know if you could be any more wet than you are. I'll move my finger back and forth then alternate with swirls inside you. I'll need to make more room for my dick, and you're so tight, I'll be a little worried about it. I'll want to make sure you're as stretched as you can be, and I'll make you as wet as I can too. Of course, you'll already be soaked, but I'll continue to make you wetter. Like this."

He stopped talking for a few minutes as his finger found the rough patch inside her and he used the other hand to rub her clit gently. With his hands magically working her body, she was on the edge in no time. He stopped then, and she groaned.

He kissed and sucked on her neck a little, and then continued his story.

"Back to my story. I'll make you come the first time with my fingers. You'll crash and I'll put another finger into you as you're coming off the rolling waves. Like this."

He put another finger inside her and worked it back and forth inside her, stretching her further. She was so damn tight and wet and hot.

"Your body will be on fire by then. You'll be begging me for more than my fingers. You will be ready, but I won't give into you yet. It's going to take every ounce of self-control I have, but instead of throwing you down and shoving my way inside you like I'll want to do, I'm going to work on giving you your second orgasm."

She whimpered then, and he started working his fingers inside her more. She was stretching out a little, but she was still so damn tight it was like a vacuum sucking on his digits. Damn. He shifted a little in the chair and continued with his story.

"That's when I'll go down with my mouth. I can't show you now because there's people here. You know what I'll do. I've done it to you before and you've begged me for it because it feels so good. First I'll put just my tongue to your clit. I'll jab at it with my tongue curled to hit just the sensitive nub. While I'm working your clit with my tongue, my fingers will continue to work inside you. It won't take long to push you over the edge again, and you'll come crashing down in a wild ride. I'll feel you tighten up on my fingers, and it will make me want you even more. I'll lap up your juices, and then I'll move lower to actually put my tongue inside you. I'll lick you up and down with my tongue. When you're completely relaxed and recovered from your second orgasm, I'll start working on your third. This one will be even better because for this one, I'll be inside you for the first time ever."

Damn. Puck adjusted himself again. Rachel turned to kiss him, and he tried to keep it a soft kiss, but she was hungry for more, and he couldn't deny her. His fingers found their way to her clit again, and worked her nub. She was thrashing around this time, and he finished her off. When she settled back against him, he continued his story.

"That's how relaxed you're going to feel. That's when I'm going to take the rest of my clothes off. You're going to be kissing me and rubbing your hands over my chest because you can't get enough of me. When you reach for my cock, though, I'll stop you. I won't be able to handle your playfulness by now because I'll be near bursting. I won't even let you roll the condom on that time because I won't be able to take the sight of your tiny hands around me. We'll use a condom because we're not stupid."

She smiled up at him, still a little dreamy from her recent orgasm.

"You'll be worked up and I'll slide between your legs. You're still going to be nervous because, well, I've got a big dick, but you're determined to finally have me inside you. I'll line my cock up at your entrance. You'll be as wet as I can make you, and you'll be anxious to have me slide in. I'll put one of your legs behind me, and start working my way in. I'll go in easily at first, because although you're tight, I've been working on stretching you out, and you're soaked from all our pregame activities. I'll stop when I'm partway in. I'll kiss you again and stroke your hair. I'll tell you how much I love you and how grateful I am that you're with me. You'll be the one to pull me in more because you can't stand waiting any longer. Then I'll be so aroused by how goddamn amazing you feel, I won't be able to take it anymore. I'll kiss you and push my way inside you. The kiss will muffle a little cry from you as I break through. You'll be pulsing around me, and I'll continue to be still, giving you time to adjust. You'll be looking for more first. I'll be concentrating on not losing my shit. You'll wrap both your legs around me and pull me in tighter. I'll start with a slow rhythm. It'll get faster as I feel you respond. You'll start panting more again. I'll feel you getting even tighter around me. It's going to feel like nothing I've ever felt before, and I will really concentrate on not blowing my load now. Instead, I'll push into you harder and use my finger to put some pressure on your clit. That's going to send you over the edge first. When you start coming around me, with your body sucking me in with each rolling wave of passion, I'll explode inside you. You're going to be calling my name and telling me I'm a sex god. These will all be true things. It's going to be the most epic thing I've ever done. You too. Well both be fucking exhausted as I fall onto you. Then I'll tell you how much I love you again."

He'd been working his fingers inside her as he told her the story, so he had her on the edge right at the end again. He pinched her clit slightly and took her over, and sucked on her neck again as he worked her. With his other hand, he stretched her out with two fingers, showing her what he would do to her. She was breathless and restless and demanding more. She sat on his lap and ground her way onto him as she kissed him fiercely. He gently pushed her off and chuckled.

"You liked my story, didn't you, babe?"

"It was pretty intense." She admitted.

"Damn right it will be." He returned.

His mom came to the top of the stairs and called down to him.

"Noah, can you help me with Jenna?"

He stood up and readjusted the raging boner he had in his jeans.

"Bye, babe. See you soon."

She was still a little overwhelmed and just mumbled goodbye and kissed him.

He picked Jenna up and carried her up the stairs bridal style. He took her to their vehicle and left with his mom after thanking Rachel's dads for a great party.

At home, he got himself into bed and started taking care of business when he got a call from Rachel.

"Babe?"

"You made me so hot for you tonight, Noah."

He smirked. "I know."

"Are you going to dream of me?"

"Fuck yeah."

"I'll dream of you too. Next time I think I'll tell _you_ the bedtime story."

He couldn't erase the scenes from his mind and slept fitfully that night. No matter how many times his hand found its way to his cock to relieve himself, it was never quite enough to keep the erections at bay. Damn her evil genius. She'd won another round in the teasing wars. He'd really thought he had her this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Glee Disclaimer: Although it's on my Christmas list, I don't think "Glee" is for sale, so it doesn't belong to me. Bah humbug!**

**Mark Salling: I'm glad you are in Dallas for Thanksgiving. Going home to Mama just makes you all the sexier.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positives. I'm told a few of the "more experienced" writers here are not fans of my work. My writing may not be for everyone, but I never trash someone else's work, even when I don't care for it. And… why are you reading it if you know you don't like it?**

**Thanks to the reviewers and favoriters and alerters! I especially appreciate reviews! PROPS to JayJackson for suggesting I… (See the rest at the end.)**

*********************Story will start.******************************

Puck didn't see Rachel until Monday at school.

"Babe," he greeted her with a kiss to the neck.

"Oh, no, you don't. You've already left marks." She threw her hair back over her shoulder and sure enough, there were purple marks on her skin.

He smiled. She smacked him.

"Noah, that's ridiculous. It's like a flipping brand!"

That's exactly why he'd been smiling, but he didn't say that.

"What's the big deal, Rach? Everyone knows you're mine anyway."

He smirked because he still liked it that anyone who might not know she was his, would now know she was somebody's. Kind of like that jerk at the mall who tried to put his arm around her.

He kissed away the protests she tried to make at his sexist statement. He walked partway to her first class with her and kissed her again.

"Noah, will I be able to see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm watching the kid, but she goes to bed early."

She smiled at him. He reached down and grabbed her ass a little.

"Just checkin' to see if you're wearing that sexy thong again."

She smiled at him. "I like to keep you guessing."

He smiled back at her, and left to go to his own class.

In writing class, Rachel sat with Brittany so they could "confer" over their pieces. Peer editing was always a joke for the superior writer, but Rachel enjoyed having time in class to chat with Brittany.

"Can you believe Quinn finally put out for Sam?"

"She did?" Rachel was surprised. She had thought that Quinn was going to avoid sex at least until she was out of high school.

"Oops. That might have supposed to have been a secret. Tell me something that's a secret I can tell her."

Rachel shook her head at Brittany. "I'm not going to tell you something that you can go tell Quinn."

"Rachel," Brittany pouted "it's only fair."

Rachel shook her head at her.

"Fine. I'll tell you something you can tell Quinn about me. Artie always insists on me being on top."

Rachel looked at her. Fortunately, the teacher called an end to their sessions then so they had to listen to some examples of superior work.

"Don't forget to tell Quinn." Brittany whispered.

Puck called her that night after he picked up Jenna. He was in a crappy mood because he'd seen the smile on Sam's face in the locker room and knew that he and Quinn had taken things to the next level. Damn, it drove him crazy that everyone was getting more play than he was. It was like a freakin' alternate universe or something. Sure, Rachel was fooling around a little, but if he could just get her to have sex once, he was sure it would become her obsession. Look how much she was getting off on their playtime. He was positive she was going to be a nympho.

She didn't come over until after Jenna was in bed. She said she had some homework to do, and he didn't question it. She was acting kind of weird- nervous or something. It seemed like she was avoiding his eyes, and she kept twisting her hands.

"Something up, Rach?" he asked.

"No," she said but looked down again quickly. "Yes. Maybe. There's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how."

His heart sank. "You cheated on me?" he asked.

"Cheated? What? No, don't be silly. It's just that there's kind of a secret I've been keeping from you."

His mind somersaulted over the possibilities. She was pregnant? Nope. Couldn't be. She wasn't a virgin? He was pretty sure she was. She was changing schools? She was sick?

"What is it, babe? You can tell me anything." He pulled her into his arms. She did look worried.

"Noah, it's nothing bad. It's just that… I should have told you sooner, but I'm-on-the-pill." The last few words were said at the speed of light.

Fuck yeah! Puck wanted to shout, but he was not that stupid. Instead he pulled Rachel into his lap and whispered to her, "Thank you. I love you."

She turned a little red. "I have to wait until I've been on the pill for a solid month to make sure it's working. That's why I've been waiting to tell you."

"How long?" His voice was husky.

"I should be good after my next… you know."

He smiled. That would be soon. Right?

"Before we go to the ski lodge?"

"I think so. Noah, I'm not going to promise that I'll be ready right away then. I mean I want to, but…" her voice trailed off.

"Babe, you're ready. You and I both know it."

She didn't argue. He was right. She was ready but still very nervous.

"It'd probably be safe now if I wore a condom. I mean you are on the pill and all."

She looked at him. "Do you not remember your sophomore year? We will STILL always use a condom."

He looked down a little at her chastising of him. 'S true. He did have supersperm.

She noticed his rock hard dick then. He'd been like that since she announced she was on the pill. It was like he could see the freakin' light at the end of the long, dark tunnel of celibacy he'd been trapped in. Did it count as being celibate if they only had oral and manual sex? President Clinton would have agreed, so Puck was going with the Pres.

Rachel reached for the button of his fly and undid it to free his cock. She stroked the tip a little and bent over to take it in her mouth.

"Babe, let's go to my room in case Jenna wakes up and wanders."

She nodded in agreement and licked her lips. Damn. He carried her up the steps, kissing her as they went. He dumped her on the bed and locked the door behind them. Jenna had never woken up and interrupted them, but… it had happened in his distant past, and he was not going to do that to the kid again.

He stripped out of his clothes quickly and so did she. He loved to see her eager for more. He lied down on top of her, completely naked. He went between her legs, but his dick was not at her center like it wanted. Instead, it was by her thighs, pressing hard against her. He just kissed her, using his tongue to show her what he wanted to do to her body. He did nothing but kiss her until she was squirming beneath him. Then he pulled back to kiss her neck and rub her nipples as he whispered to her.

"Babe, what's wrong? You need more? You want me to take care of you?"

She made a high, half-strangled sound in the back of her throat. She wrapped a leg around his waist, and it pulled his dick closer to her center.

"Babe, please don't do that. You have no idea how much I want to slide into you right now. Please don't."

She smiled at him. She loved to have power over this self-proclaimed sex shark.

"Don't worry, Noah. I've got somewhere warm and wet for that to go."

He groaned as she said it. Then she twisted around and bent to his dick to take it into her mouth. She sucked hard on it, twisted her mouth around and sucked hard again.

"Holy shit. Rach." Puck pulled himself out. "Give me a minute, babe."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"C'mere. I wanna try something." He leaned back against the pillows and pulled her body up. "Bring your girly goods up here to my mouth."

Rachel looked at him uncertainly. She hesitated and then did as he asked. She was shorter than he, so he had to lean up a little to get to her as she took him in her mouth again. He stroked her slit. She stroked his length with her tongue. He plunged deep and furious, using an oral assault on her clit that had her riding back onto his face as she sucked him down hard too. She couldn't use her hands much as she needed to balance, but she used her whole throat and was thankful for the natural gift of no gag reflex. When he put his fingers inside her to reach her rough patch inside, he sucked a little harder on her clit until she broke. Rachel was sent into spiraling whirls of orgasm so intense they rocked her whole body. Puck spewed into her mouth at the same time, and she swallowed eagerly, licking him clean. She had nearly fallen, she felt so weak. She just slid to her side, staying upside down on his bed.

Puck moved to the other end of the bed and kissed her.

"Damn, babe, you make everything so damn intense. I can hardly wait to be inside you."

She smiled at him. She was completely satiated and didn't want to move, but she knew she had to. They climbed up into his bed and held each other, naked until they both fell asleep.

At 11:05, she was awakened by her cell phone.

"Shit." She said.

Puck startled awake too. He looked at the clock and started flinging clothes in her direction as she answered her cell. Her dads were pissed she wasn't home. She told them she'd fallen asleep and would be right home.

He threw on some shorts and walked her to the door.

"This isn't good, is it?"

She looked at him. "Well, they're going to be suspicious why I fell asleep here, and there will probably be some sort of consequence for me not making curfew."

"It won't be anything ridiculous, will it?"

She frowned. She hoped not, but she wasn't sure. They liked Noah in their minds, but in reality he was still the girl who knocked up the president of the celibacy club their sophomore year. The idea of that boy dating their daughter was not that appealing.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know."

Rachel sent a text later.

**RB* No non-public outings for a week. **

**Puck: Shit. I'll miss you. Every part of you.**

AN CONTINUED: So JayJackson recommended that I let the readers know that Rachel wasn't being a tease on purpose (well, a little), and that she had worked it out in her mind, but she was still a planner and needed to feel prepared for sex in advance. Hope this allays your fears for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Glee Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and Fox have all the Glee goods. I've got next to nothing.**

**Mark Salling: You're at the top of my Christmas list!**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to my reviewers. While I appreciate all my readers, those of you who take time to give me some feedback are especially SWEET! I also appreciate my favoriters and alerters. I'm THRILLED to be a favorite author or see my stories on your lists. THANK YOU!**

******************* Story will start. ****************************

Puck thought the week was terribly long. He had an away game on Tuesday and may not have seen Rachel anyway. Wednesday he had even stayed late after practice to shoot some more. Finn and Sam had practically run out of the gym to go see their girls. It pissed him off. By Friday, Puck was miserable. He could barely concentrate in class. He felt like his balls were going to fall off they were so freaking engorged, and it just wasn't the same even though he took care of himself in the shower at least daily. He missed Rachel a lot. He had tried to get her to skip out on Thursday with him, but she had a test and didn't want to get into more trouble.

By third hour, Puck went to the nurse's office with a headache. He completely had one, but it wasn't the kind Tylenol would help. He took the Tylenol from the nurse anyway and lied down on the cot. She even gave him one of those sleep masks and turned down the lights for him.

"Puck, your headaches have been so much better for the last several weeks. What do you think triggered this one again?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably all the stress of the holidays. You know how it is."

He had lied down and fallen completely asleep when he felt someone trail a finger along his arm. That was weird. The nurse was a complete old lady, but she never touched him. She must have learned that in nursing school or something.

He felt fingers fluttering over his chest, and then they rubbed a bicep. Suddenly, there was someone on top of him. He started to jump up, but he smelled her hair and knew it was Rachel. She used a strawberry-kiwi shampoo that smelled great. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Baby, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Noah. That's why I pretended to get sick and come see you coincidentally on the nurse's lunch break. We have 25 minutes of alone time."

He kissed her deeply, running his tongue over her lips and touching it to hers. She was rubbing her hands over his chest, and playing with his nipples.

"Mmmmm, babe. I love the wild side of you."

"Noah, it's been days of NOTHING. I'm not made of stone you know."

She kissed him frantically, and he threw the mask off his eyes, wanting to see her.

"Whoa, babe. He reached for her breasts, and she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her. He rubbed her nipples and pulled her up on top of him, but leaned up to suck on her tits. She was into it quickly, and he started to undo her pants. Wait. She was wearing jeans?

She stopped his hands and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you, Noah. I'm having a period, so we're close. So close."

Shit, his dick got even harder. Damn. He wanted to fuck her right now. His mind couldn't even get wrapped around the idea that he was within a week (FINALLY) of getting inside this girl. He just knew it would be epic.

Then, while he watched her, she lowered her head to his pants, and undid them carefully. She carefully pulled his cock out of his pants and underwear and she tentatively flicked a tongue to the tip, rubbing all around it. She was teasing, and they both knew it, but he loved to watch her look up at him as she used her mouth on his dick. She connected eyes with him and took him deep into her mouth. He came off the cot with a jolt. Damn. That never felt better. She continued to watch him as she worked his junk. She licked and stroked and sucked until he was tapping her on the shoulder. She grabbed the towel that was on the pillow and let it go into that because… she was at school. He didn't complain. He'd just gotten his prim and proper girlfriend to blow him in the nurse's office at school.

Rachel kissed him goodbye and went back to class. When the nurse returned, she wrinkled up her nose.

"It smells funny in here."

"Oh, I kind of threw up a little in that towel. I just threw it in the dirty linens. Sorry."

She smiled sympathetically at him, and he went back to sleep. He woke up for 6th hour and went to class with a smile on his face. Things were definitely looking up.

That night Puck called Rachel after the game to tell her how it had gone. He'd had an incredible 24 points, which he attributed to her oral action in the afternoon. She'd laughed and talked to him for a while and then hung up. It was an away game, but she could have gone if she had pushed for it. She figured that if she didn't push the "grounding", it would work in her best interests, and maybe they would relent sooner.

After she talked to Noah on the phone she went downstairs to ask her dads what would be an okay thing for tomorrow night.

"If Noah and I go out to eat and to a movie, would that be okay?"

"Alone, or with other kids?" Steven asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what the other kids are doing-"

"Then no. I'm not about to allow you and Noah to go out on a date. You're grounded. You broke curfew and had a pretty lenient consequence."

"Let me check what Sam and Quinn are doing."

"Have everyone meet up here. You will have a 3-hour time frame."

The next night Sam, Quinn, and Noah all arrived at the Berry household. Rachel was extremely grateful to Sam and Quinn to be with them. They watched a stupid movie because she and Noah just made out the whole time. She didn't even notice when Sam and Quinn slipped out to Sam's car for some "alone" time in the parking lot. When the lights came on and they were nowhere to be seen, she was shocked.

"What? It's all new right now. They're all over each other all the time." Puck told her.

"Do you think that will happen to us?" she asked.

"Babe, I'm counting on it."

She smiled at him and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't think I'll ever do it in a public parking lot, Noah!" she assured him.

On Sunday they didn't see each other at all, but that wasn't unusual for them anyway.

Monday he went up to her at school and asked if she would be coming over that night. She hesitated.

"Actually, my dads said tomorrow was the soonest."

"What? It's been a week." He was frustrated, and he missed her.

"They said it didn't start until Tuesday."

Crap. He had another away game tomorrow night. Maybe after that.

"I know that your game is away tomorrow, and that means it will be another day for us. But I promise to be with you on Wednesday for quite a while.

"Rachel, we don't have school on Wednesday. Christmas vacation starts then."

"Oh, that's good, right?"

Not being Christian, she frequently forgot when break fell, always two days before Christmas.

"Well, I have to drive my sister up to my Nana's. She's going to spend most of the break with my Nana while she's gone. Will your dads be home that night?"

She cocked her head to the side, uncertain. The bell rang, cutting their conversation short.

A few hours later, they sat at the lunch table with Puck trying to pick up the conversation where they had left off.

"So, will your dads be home on Wednesday? Because I'm pretty sure my mom will be home Wednesday. She has to work doubles both Christmas and Christmas Eve so she will have that off."

"I'm not sure, Noah. I'll try to find out. I can't exactly come out and ask if they'd leave us alone so we can fool around."

"Why don't you just say you're tutoring Noah? That's what I tell my parents I'm doing with Artie." Brittany interrupted.

"They think Artie is tutoring you?" Rachel asked, distractedly.

"Uh, no. Why would Artie tutor me when I have a 4.0? They think I'm tutoring him."

Rachel froze. Brittany had a 4.0? How? She was wrong about that, had to be.

"Do you mean you have all A's, Brit?" Noah asked, to clear things up.

"Yeah, always have. I can't help it that school's so easy for me. I guess I'm lucky that way. Some people actually have to study for tests."

Rachel wrinkled up her brow because SHE had to study all the time.

Puck was still trying to figure out how it would go on Wednesday. Wednesday evening they also had their Christmas concert at the Senior Center. Puck and the boys were still singing "Blue Christmas" although he was the only one it was accurate for. Rachel was singing "O Holy Night", which was kind of funny, her being a Jew. Then they were all singing a few other songs and caroling through the hallways. Mr. Schue had asked them all to wear Santa hats. Puck thought it was terribly uncool, but Rachel had insisted it fit the theme.

Brittany asked if Santa would be there, but Santana explained that he was too busy this time of year. Brittany pouted.

Monday night Rachel went shopping with the girls. They all wanted to buy some special things for their ski trip. Victoria's Secret sales staff got their own Christmas bonus off the sales from these girls.

Rachel bought a red sheer half-nightie with matching thong that had white fur along the bodice. She also bought some more thong underwear and a comfy pair of boy shorts with a tank.

Santana bought a black lacy negligee. Brittany chose a peach colored pair of silk boxers and tank to match it. Quinn found a beautiful white teddy. Tina purchased a sheer robe and nightie set that was multi-colored.

They went back to Santana's car then and Rachel discreetly moved her purchases to an American Eagle bag. It just wouldn't do for her dads to see the tell-tale pink bag as she entered the house.

Rachel was excited and nervous and worried. She knew that she and Noah were ready. She loved him. She really loved him, but she was worried about this and how it might change their relationship. What if Noah was really more Noah just because he wasn't getting sex all the time. What if, she shuddered; sex turned him into Puck again?


	16. Chapter 16

**Glee Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and Fox have ownership of Glee. They're teasing me with Puckleberry, but it would never be as hot as it is in my own mind. (Wasn't it amazing that PUCK stopped it- not Rachel?)**

**Mark Salling: I'd be happy to move to the naughty list with you!**

**Author's note: Those of you who know me best realize that I was completely off my game and WAY behind schedule- for me. It's not that I don't love the story and appreciate you! It's this crazy, busy Christmas season getting away from me! I DO appreciate those of you who checked in with me and especially those of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted. Much LOVE!**

****************** Story will start. *****************************

School let out on Tuesday with a chorus of cheers. The boys went to their basketball game, and Rachel was unable to attend, so Puck was disappointed. He texted her after the game to let her know how things went.

**Puck: We won. Scored 18 points.**

**RB*: You didn't even need a bj.**

**Puck: Prolly would have scored 40 with one.**

Wednesday morning he drove his sister to his nana's for the holiday break. She would get presents from Santa there, and he would probably go open his the day after. His nana didn't necessarily approve of this tradition, but there was no talking his mom out of it.

That night the Glee group met at the Senior Home to give a quick concert and carol through the hallways. It was a little dumb, but he was just happy to see Rachel again. She was jumpy and nervous, so he knew something was up. She never got nervous before a performance.

" 'Sup, babe?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Noah, I have exciting news."

"You're going to let me come over tonight after the concert because your dads will be gone?"

"Better."

"Better?"

"They're leaving tomorrow for a vacation for a week since I will be gone most of vacation too. They decided it would be good for them to spend some alone time together."

Puck said nothing because her dads had more alone time than any couple he knew, but he wasn't going to point that out to her now.

"So, we're good to be alone tomorrow night, when my mom will be at work?"

"Yes, come over after 3 when they leave."

Damn. This was the best Christmas present ever.

They said goodbye in the parking lot and Puck went home to jerk off just thinking about being with his girl tomorrow. It was too fucking amazing. All their friends would be celebrating with their families, so they could truly have some alone time _before_ the ski trip. It was the best thing that had happened to him since Rachel had started dating him.

****** Christmas Eve *************

Puck's mom worked Christmas Eve from noon to eight, and would turn around and go back to work at 2:00 a.m. and work Christmas Day until 6:00 p.m. She told him not to plan on seeing her until the day after, when she'd be awake again. Puck thought the plan was perfect, at least for Rachel and him.

He arrived at Rachel's house at four o'clock. She had him park in the garage because she didn't want the neighbors reporting to her dads that her boyfriend's car was there the whole time they were gone. She answered the door in a tiny red negligee with white fake fur trim and a matching thong.

"Jesus. Babe, how's a guy supposed to have any control when you're wearing that?"

"Noah, I think we've waited long enough. We both know why you're here now, and I don't want to wait any longer."

With that, she pulled him in the door and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He kissed her and led her up the stairs to her bedroom, tossing his clothes off as he went. She was running her hands over his arms and shoulders, firmly rubbing his muscular body. She had already lit candles in her room, and was playing some romantic music. Everything was perfect and ready. When he shucked his jeans and slid into bed with her, he set some condoms on the nightstand next to the bed.

"How many did you bring?" she asked, grinning.

"I brought more than we'll be able to use. We don't want to push it with this being new for you. We'll take it slow."

She actually pouted at that, and he felt his dick jump.

"Babe, it's not a punishment." His lips found hers. "We just have to take it a little slow at first. We'll catch up. Trust me."

His lips trailed their way around her neckline. "When did you buy this, babe? I've never seen it, and I've looked."

She smacked his arm. "You snooped?" she accused.

"Only when I wasn't getting any action. Sorry." He grinned at her, not a bit remorseful.

She forgot about all of it though when he started kissing her neck and sucking lightly, in a trail up to her ear.

"Do you remember what I told you I was going to do to you?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She shivered and nodded, not trusting her voice for the first time in her life.

"I didn't plan on you being this sexy in this new lingerie, so I hope I don't rush it."

The idea of him losing control over her sent another shiver through her body.

He kissed her lips again and waited for her to seek out his tongue. He teased her mouth with his thrusting little strokes, reminding her of what he'd done to her clit many times before, what she hoped he would do again to her clit. She squirmed a little, and reached for him, but he backed away from her at the waist.

"Uh-uh, babe. This is my game tonight. I control this."

She looked up at him and blinked, realizing she was completely at his mercy. She did trust him, but… she hated feeling so… virginal.

"After tonight, Rach, you'll be mine- completely."

A third shiver wound its way throughout her body. He continued to kiss her and let one strap slide its way down her shoulder revealing a pert breast. He slowly reached out to thumb it and continued to kiss her.

"First I'm going to give the girls some special attention. I know you want more, but we're not in a hurry. We've got all night."

A short, frustrated gasp came out of her at that. She _was_ in a hurry. She wanted more _now. He_ wasn't the one who was the virgin. She wanted this part over, to level the playing field so to speak.

"Noah, please…"

He chuckled lightly. "Do you remember the story, babe? I told you you'd be begging me for more. I knew you'd want me to rush this, but I won't. I've waited too long for this, and I want it to be perfect. I need it to be perfect for you."

Her legs were writhing as he continued to stroke her nipple. He bent down and kissed it lightly, then stroked his tongue over it, and blew gently. With his other hand, he lowered the other strap to expose her other breast. Again he started with a thumb then lowered his mouth to treat her breasts to his expert tongue.

Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him tightly to her.

"Noah, I need more. Now. You don't understand. This is my first time. It's different for you. You've done this… countless times."

He stopped and looked her in the eyes intently. "Rachel, that's where you're wrong. It's never been like this for me before. I feel like it's my first time too. That's why I need it to be perfect."

He kissed her then, a deep, passionate kiss that taught her the pain he'd experienced and the need he had for her. It made her feel like he was just as nervous as she was, and just as in love.

"I love you, Noah." She whispered.

He groaned in response. "I love you, Rachel. You're amazing and beautiful and sexy. I can't wait to make love to you. Feel. Feel how hard I am for you already."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his length, stroking it up and down. Once again, she was reminded of his size, and that made her earlier bravado falter. He was big. Very big.

The look in her eye must have shown her fear, because he stopped stroking himself with her hand and kissed her. "Don't worry."

He lowered his head and started pulling her thong off with his teeth. Then, too impatient, he grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger and ripped it off.

"Noah." She protested half-heartedly.

When he put his finger inside her, he closed his eyes as he felt how wet she was. Damn. This was not going to be easy to hold off.

He stroked his finger back and forth, widening his path. How did she shrink back up after just a few days? She was tiny.

When he pressed his thumb to her clit she jumped off the bed.

"Oh, babe. You're so ready."

He started kissing her and stroked her inside and out until she came in sobbing gasps. Then he lowered his mouth to her and flicked out with his tongue.

"Nooooo…" she complained. "You. I want you. I'm ready."

"Babe, I know you love this. I can't believe you're asking me to NOT do it. You're going to be so soaking wet, I'll just slide into you. You won't even notice me."

They both knew that was a lie, but he wanted her to be as prepared as possible. He stroked her outside walls with his tongue and then sucked on her clit gently. He put his two fingers back inside her and touched his tongue to her clit, working up a frenzied pace until he felt her tighten on him again.

"Noah. Oh, god, Noah. Oh, god. Please. Please. Please."

Her whole body thrashed around him and he stopped his oral assault of her senses and kissed her again. When her breathing returned to normal, he grabbed a condom wrapper and tore it open, putting it on himself. She reached out to help him, but he pushed her hands away muttering, "Not this time."

He positioned himself between her legs and looked her in the eyes.

"Rachel."

She knew how amazing his control had been then. He was actually wincing as he lined himself up to her. He put just the tip in first and lowered himself to her more.

"Stop me if you need to." He ground the words out, between clenched teeth.

"Please, Noah."

He pushed in a little more and a small whimper escaped her lips. He stopped.

"More." She urged him.

He pushed all the way in and stopped. She had cried out a little, and he stopped moving completely. He was afraid if he moved a millimeter right now he'd come. She was amazing. Better than he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined so, so much!

Her eyes had teared up a little, just in the corners. He kissed her tears away.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Noah. I'm ready for more."

He didn't dare move. She slid her legs around his back and then he started a slow rhythm pumping in and out.

"Rachel. I. Love. You. Can't. Believe. How. Amazing. You. Feel."

Her breathing hitched, and she started tightening her legs around his waist. He reached between them and pressed her clit, knowing he didn't have much time and not wanting to leave her behind. His pace quickened. So did her breathing.

"Noah. Oh, God. Noah. Again. Again. Again."

She clenched around him and he released into the condom. Damn. He groaned, disappointed with himself for not lasting longer.

He pulled out, kissed her forehead, and tied off the condom. He padded to the bathroom to get her a washcloth and dispose of the condom. When he returned, he handed her a warm washcloth to clean off with.

She turned a little red as she cleaned off between her legs. Then he handed her another washcloth.

"It's freezing!" she screamed.

"Babe, it will feel good. It's like a sprain- swollen tissue. The cold will make it feel better. Believe me, my mom's a nurse. I know how to treat an injury."

She put it between her legs, which was BURNING, so yes, it did feel better. She sighed as he took her into his arms.

"Rachel, that was the most amazing, epic thing I have ever done. You okay?"

"Yes," she said, unconvincingly. "I'm a little… sore. I thought I was in better shape than this. I work out all the time."

He chuckled. "Believe me, Rach. I intend to alter your workout."

She fell asleep, there in his arms, with a cool washcloth between her legs. He stayed awake, kissing her temple and stroking her arms as she slept. He couldn't imagine a more perfect Christmas Eve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Glee Disclaimer: Sue is far too clever for me to have written her. Glee belongs to Fox. **

**Mark Salling: I've been SOOO good this year, but I'd love to get naughty with you!**

**Author's Note: To be honest, I'm disappointed that more readers aren't reviewing. I see a lot of "hits" and TONS of visitors, but… not many reviewers. Bah humbug! Thanks for reading, but I especially appreciate reviews. I hope Santa brings you something SWEET for Christmas!**

**************** Story will start. *********************************

Rachel woke up after about 20 minutes. Puck pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Baby."

She flushed a little and scooted out of the bed to use the bathroom and get rid of the washcloth. When she returned, she slid back under the covers to lie next to Puck.

"You okay, Rach?" he asked.

"Yes, Noah. I'm fine. It's not like I'm not in shape you know."

"Babe, I know that. It's just… different. It'll get better. I promise."

"Better? Oh-my-god. Are you kidding me? That was the most amazing experience of my life! I don't know if I can handle 'better'! When can we do it again?"

He smiled at her. "Let's go downstairs to get something to eat. It's probably better if we wait a while… you know. Treat it like a sprain- stay off it."

Rachel pouted.

"I don't want to wait."

Puck got out of bed and started dressing before she could change his mind. Half his clothes were on the stairs so he chased them down and waited for her in the kitchen.

She came down wearing a tiny tank top and yoga pants with no bra. She was definitely not playing fair! She had premade mini pizzas for them earlier- even putting pepperoni on his. She couldn't quite bring herself to cook sausage to put on it, but she did add ham and pepperoni to his. Hers was a vegetable pizza and she made some breadsticks and a salad as well. They ate and joked.

After dinner, he got his guitar out and began singing to her.

**LET ME LOVE YOU (Tim McGraw)**

Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you're with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream.

Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do.

Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Oh I want to taste your kiss  
Be the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild.

Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need  
You'd see yourself through my eyes  
You may understand what I'm going through  
Just how much I want you.

Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me love you.  
Let me love you!

Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Oh I love you.

Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.

Yeah baby.

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you.

He put the guitar down and she climbed up into his lap. He kissed her and held her for a while, careful not to kiss her too long. They cleaned up the kitchen and put in a movie, not really watching, just chilling. It was so rare for them to have time alone together. He was finding he really enjoyed just being with her, without all their friends.

He had encouraged her to take some Aleve to help with any inflammation and pain. She had taken it a little reluctantly. They both knew he would have to leave soon as his mom was going to be home soon, and he couldn't really tell his mom he was spending the night at a friend's on Christmas Eve.

His phone went off. His mom was texting him a little early.

**MAMA P: Roads are ugly. Lots of accidents 2nite. Staying hospital. Go home carefully now or stay at Berrys. PLZ let me know. CU 2morrow. LOVE**

**Puck: Got it. Will stay here.**

Puck turned and grinned at Rachel. "Guess what? My mom's ordering me to stay here tonight because the roads are too bad to go home."

Rachel's face lit up. "Really?"

Puck went out to his truck and grabbed a bottle of champagne. He hadn't wanted to open it earlier because he knew the roads might be bad and didn't want to risk it. Now that he knew he wouldn't be driving- they had a lot to celebrate.

Puck opened the champagne and poured two glasses.

"Rachel, let's go in the hot tub. It might feel good to you. We can drink our champagne and hang out."

She made a face. "What if the neighbors notice?"

"It's Christmas Eve. They've got better things to do than spy on the teenagers next door. We'll wear suits just in case. I have shorts. It's okay."

The Berrys had an enclosed sunroom that housed their hot tub. It was beautiful and more seasonally used in the cool Ohio weather than an outdoor one would be.

Rachel retreated upstairs and came down in a tiny white bikini.

"Shit. Babe. Shit." Puck's mouth dropped open. It was almost worse than her being naked. The suit displayed her prominent nipples and drew his attention to the V between her legs. He couldn't stop looking.

Rachel giggled. "Noah. You've seen me in a bathing suit a lot! You've seen me naked for crying out loud!"

"Doesn't matter. 'S fucking hot!"

He reached for her and crushed her body to his in a long kiss with roaming hands. Then he seemed to remember his pledge to himself to leave her alone for a while and, taking a deep breath, stepped back and… took his hands off her. He went back to his truck and grabbed a pair of shorts to throw on.

"Meet you in the hot tub." He called and headed to the bathroom, mostly to give himself a few minutes. Sure as hell wasn't for modesty. When things had calmed down for him, he grabbed the champagne and headed to the tub.

They sat in the warm hot tub and let the steam gather around them. They sipped champagne quietly and just held each other and talked. By Rachel's second glass of champagne, her hands started to wander and her kisses got deeper.

"Rach, no. We can't fool around again yet."

"Noah, are you honestly telling me no?"

"Shit's fucked up. I know."

She smiled at him and he tried to back away, but she came and sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. He groaned but stopped trying to fight her. She kissed him gently and with growing passion. Purposefully, she ground her crotch into his as she reached behind her to untie her top.

"Rachel. People could see you."

He stared at her breasts that were not quite covered by the foaming bubbles around them. He reached out to stroke her nipples. Then he retied her top around her neck and dragged her out of the hot tub hitting the power off button on the way.

For the second time that day, he dragged her up to her bedroom and tossed her on the bed. He didn't care that she hadn't dried off. She giggled as he threw himself on top of her and proceeded to assail her senses with his raw masculinity.

He kissed her neck and left a trail from one side to the other. He stopped to kiss her mouth and send his tongue along hers, seeking more.

"Damn, woman. You make me lose control and I freakin' hate it."

She giggled. "I don't want you to hate it!"

He went back to her breasts and almost tore her top off before she could untie it for him again. Her nipples were already pert and hard so he took them gently in his mouth, tasting the chlorine from the hot tub. She was reaching for the back of his head, pulling him to her. When he stopped to kiss her again, she rolled him back onto his own back so she could climb on top of him.

She hadn't had much of a chance to work on him earlier because he had limited her access. This time, she wanted to work him into the frenzy he had created for her. She started on his nipples and teased them with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around each one in turn and went to whisper in his ear.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me again."

He closed his eyes trying to regain some control. While his eyes were shut, she lowered herself and quickly took his cock in her mouth.

"Damn, Rachel. God. Just wait a sec. Please."

She didn't wait for him. She just stroked his length with her tongue, swirling and sucking hard by turns. She used her hand to encourage his boys and fondled them gently.

He pulled on her hair a little with his hands, trying to slow her down a little.

"Rach. Please. Damn that mouth of yours feels so good. Slow it down a little."

She did slow it down then. She stopped her hard sucking and took him deep into her mouth, past her throat all the way in. When she felt his boys tighten completely up, she knew she may have pushed him too far. He completely pulled out of her mouth and shuddered, taking deep breaths.

"Damn, girl. Give a guy a minute to get his mojo back."

She smiled mischievously at him.

He took that as a challenge and pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed his way down her body removing the bottom part of her bikini. Her tits were hot and all, but he was looking for the main event now. He put a thumb straight on her clit and started pressing.

"Noah. Noah."

He stroked her clit lightly with his fingers and then alternated between heavy pressure and light, teasing strokes.

"More." She demanded.

He ran his fingers along her outside folds and couldn't believe how wet she was already. She had just gotten out of the hot tub, but this was a whole different kind of wetness. He put a finger in her and wiggled it back and forth. She was just as tight as ever. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her again.

He pressed against the rough patch on the inside of her and lowered his mouth to her clit, teasing it lightly. Then he started working it harder, using his tongue to press on it as he worked her insides too. She came in a big, noisy orgasm that drained the both of them. He felt like she was exhausted and might not want more after that. He was wrong.

She reached for his dick and started stroking it with her small hand. He turned to his side and started kissing her again.

"Rach, I can only say this one more time. I really think we should wait a bit to fool around. I just don't want you to be sore tomorrow."

"Noah, I am not sleeping next to you all night without fucking your brains out first. I took Aleve. Now give it to me."

He smiled. He knew she was going to be a nympho. He just didn't think it would start this soon.

She threw one leg up on his side. He played with her breasts and kissed her for a while then reached behind him to grab a condom and put it on. When he was fully protected, he left her leg over his side and very gently lined himself up to thrust gently into her. He rocked in and out slowly, trying to keep himself controlled, trying to be gentle with his girl. God she was tight and felt like velvet heaven. He was completely enclosed by her tight, wet girly goods. When he used his finger to make her come, his own orgasm was not far behind. He pushed in and out harder, caught up in the moment and wanting that feeling of being inside her as he came. She was amazing.

"Oh, Rach. I love you." With that, he came and collapsed a little against her.

After a minute, he kissed her and withdrew so he could clean up and dispose of the condom. Then he brought her a cool washcloth again to clean up and cool off with.

He looked at her worriedly. "You okay?"

She winced a little. "Yeah."

"Doesn't look like it. I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm an ass. I knew it was too soon. I was too rough, wasn't I? Damn. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you."

She kissed him. "I'm fine. Plus, I get to sleep in your arms all night tonight. Can't wait. Making love to you is incredible, and I can't wait to do it alone although I will admit there are minor twinges of uncomfortableness."

He knew she was lying. She was sorer than she was letting on, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He just wanted to hold her. He pulled her into his arms and fell asleep thinking that Christmas was the best holiday ever- especially if you were a hot, horny Jew.

**AN: I guess we are not ending here. Sorry to disappoint my fans who need more humor. I didn't mean to tease you. It will be in the next chapter. **

**I am planning the ski trip as a separate story- a sequel similar to my "Spring Break Sins". Hope you will keep reading and enjoy that when this story is finished.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Glee Disclaimer: Fox owns it and isn't offering to share. I'm willing if they need my services. **

**Mark Salling: How does he make naughty seem so NICE?**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU for reading my story. This is then final chapter of this one, but it will continue in a sequel on the ski trip. Please continue to review to let me know what parts you like. I find that VERY helpful! BIG thanks to those of you who have favorite me as an author (very flattering!) or my stories!**

******************* Story will start. **************************

Rachel stretched against Puck on Christmas morning and leaned against him. She was feeling twinges of soreness in her nether regions. She ignored them because they were nothing compared to the feeling of having Noah inside her. She leaned up to kiss his neck and throw a leg over his hip invitingly.

"Babe," he said. He leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Mmmmmm…" she returned, starting to trail kisses up his neck.

"Oh, no. Now I know you're sore today. We're going to keep cool for a while so we can enjoy the ski trip."

"The ski trip? That's two days away!"

He chuckled. "Babe, I dig that you're into my hot bod and all, but you need to back off and let it happen. We'll have plenty of fun on the trip, and you will want to be completely healed up."

He saw her smile then, and he knew he was in trouble. He could practically see the wheels turning in her mischievous little mind. So he tried to distract her by appealing to her romantic nature.

"Babe, I have to go to the hospital today to play my guitar and sing for my mom's patients. Do you want to come with me?"

"You go sing at the hospital on Christmas? That's so sweet, Noah."

Yeah. He knew that. That's why he kept it quiet. It was something he did for his ma every year. She said that it made her patients' day, and it made his ma happy. It wasn't like being at the hospital on Christmas was any big deal to him.

"So do you wanna come with me? My ma would love it."

She hesitated. Mrs. Puckerman was still a little scary to her, but she wanted to be with him, and she had nothing else to do. She knew she wouldn't be able to see him after tonight until the ski trip because he had to go to his Nana's to celebrate "Christmas" with his little sister.

"I'd love to go with you. What time do you usually go?"

He looked at the clock. "Not for an hour or two."

He smile came back. She had plenty of time.

Noah quickly went into defense mode. She was already running her hands up and down the muscles in his arms. When she tugged on his nipple ring, he knew he was in deep trouble. His dick was already hard just from her nearness.

"Hey, babe, I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'll get you something and bring it up."

"That's okay. I'll jump in the shower and come down."

Her grin widened and he knew he'd opened up a whole new can of worms for her. Showers meant nakedness. He hopped out of bed and practically ran to the shower. He popped the lock behind him and turned on the shower immediately.

He had just stepped under the spray when he heard her pounding on the door.

"Noah, let me in. I want to be with you."

"No, babe. Stay away for a while. You'll feel better soon." He called back to her.

She pounded more. "I want you now. I want to fuck you in the shower. I want to suck your dick. Come on. Don't tell me no."

He ignored her as his hand went to his dick to work out its response to her words. If she broke into the bathroom there was no way he could keep his promise to himself to stay off her for a couple of days. He stroked himself firmly and let it happen as he heard her smack the door one more time and stomp away. Damn. This ski trip was going to be epic…

Later, when he joined her downstairs and got the cold shoulder from her, he was glad he hadn't let her in. She was sore, he could tell. She walked gingerly, taking careful steps and wincing a lot when she thought he wouldn't notice. He got her out some more Aleve and said nothing. She just looked up at him and tilted her chin. She was barely speaking to him and had given him one word answers to anything he asked. They ate quietly, and he missed the easy conversation they usually had. He pulled her into his lap and put her head to his shoulder.

"Babe, you know I love you. Obviously I want you, but we both know you're hurting right now, and I want you to heal up before I have my wicked way with you again."

"I know, but I just want… more. I can't stop thinking about it. It only hurts a little. Trust me. It feels a whole lot better than it doesn't."

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it too, but we'll just let you heal up and THEN we can go full-force."

She nodded although he could tell she didn't completely agree. "Who would have thought that once we started having sex _you'd be the one_ _telling me_ no?"

Who would have thought, alright. It was crazy. Rachel took a shower and got ready. They stopped back to his house so he could snow blow the driveway quickly and change clothes before they went to the hospital. Rachel's dads had a snowplow service that had cleared their driveway early that morning, so he hadn't had to deal with it there. The roads were slick, but it had snowed enough that at least it was packed on and not too icy. That helped.

When they got to the hospital, his mom greeted them warmly, although he could see the lines of exhaustion around her eyes.

"Noah, thank you. Rachel, I'm so glad you're here with him this year. It means so much to the patients. They hate being here on Christmas and you wouldn't believe how many families are too busy to come and see their relatives on Christmas Day. It's horrible. Not very "Christian" either."

"Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman."

Noah watched as his mom's eyes narrowed at Rachel. Shit. She was using her freaky Jewish mojo.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay? You don't seem alright."

That startled Rachel. "What? I'm fine, Mrs. Puckerman. I'm just tired."

"Mmmmm-hmmm. Why don't you go get yourself some water or a pop over there at the nurses' station. Let me talk to Noah a minute."

Rachel glanced up at him and left when he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"What the hell did you do to that girl, Noah? Come on. She's not a cougar or one of your slut cheerleaders. Be a man enough to be careful with this girl. She's special. That girl can hardly walk!"

Puck's mouth fell open a little. How the hell did his ma know?

"Mom, it's not like that. I promise. She's just…" he let his voice trail off because who the hell wanted to have this conversation with his mother?

"Get the girl some Aleve, Noah. And stay away from her for a while. She can use a break."

He didn't say anything. How could he explain to his mother that it wasn't him she had to worry about? She'd never believe him that he had actually turned Rachel down that very morning. And how the hell did she know? This Jewish mojo was scary as hell.

**AN: No "Blue Christmas" after all! Hope you enjoyed and keep reading the sequel, which will take place two days later. COMING SOON, I promise! (Please review!)**


End file.
